


A Helping Hand

by jongaed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Character, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Junmyeon is an actual idiot in this it's unreal, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sehun can't express emotions and Junmyeon can't read people, Sexual Discovery, Switching, handjobs, it's a mess, kind of gay panic?? but not really, non-au, not as much panic as gay dumbness, the tinieeeest chanbaek if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongaed/pseuds/jongaed
Summary: Junmyeon knows him and Sehun  are close. They share a bed often, go on holidays together, are two of the closest people in the band.So when one day Sehun asks him for a hand job in name of "experimenting", who is Junmyeon to say no?





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tweetfic but got edited and put on here. I never knew it literally reached 25k but here we are. It's 25k of Junmyeon being an idiot.

Junmyeon wasn't sure how he found himself in this situation, his hand down Sehun's underwear, the younger gasping softly against his neck.

"H-hyung" the maknae's breath was tickling his skin and Junmyeon grew only harder in his own boxers.

They both had a few drinks that evening, the other guys deciding the middle of the week was a perfect time to get pissed with band mates. Alcohol was smuggled in, enough for everyone to get at least a bit tipsy, if not drunk. Junmyeon drank the least out of them, of course. He usually did, not really letting himself lose the control soberness gave him. Still, the buzz of the few shots of soju with beer was still there.

Sehun drank a bit more in comparison, and he was one of the first ones to excuse himself back to his and Junmyeon's shared room, muttering something about wanting to go to sleep. It only took Junmyeon around ten minutes to follow behind, also feeling drowsy with tiredness.

The moment he opened the door he heard a softly gasped out 'hyung' and some rustling of the sheets. Sehun wasn't even looking at him, and Junmyeon opened the door quite quietly, so he wasn't sure how Sehun even knew that he was in, but nevertheless, he responded.

"Yes, Sehunnie?"

Sehun startled in his bed, head snapping in the direction of the door, despite just calling out for Junmyeon. Junmyeon couldn't help but chuckle at the youngest cuteness.

Sehun blinked at him a couple of times, while Junmyeon closed the door and started walking towards his own bed, still observing the maknae.

"Sleep with me" Sehun said suddenly, as he moved back on his bed, making space for Junmyeon to lie down next to him.

It wasn't unusual for them to share a bed, both of them were quite cuddly, and being roommates for this long sort of made the personal boundaries a bit blurred.

Not that either of them minded.

"Sure Sehunnie"

Junmyeon slipped into the bed, moving closer to the younger man, wrapping his arms around his torso, putting his head on the other's shoulder. Sehun pressed his body closer and hid face in Junmyeon's hair. He smelled like alcohol and sweat, but it still managed to make that smell good.

"You sure are touch starved today" Junmyeon giggled but let his body relax against the other, slumping into the warmth. He slowly let his eyes close.

Not even a minute passed when Sehun started speaking.

"When was the last time you got laid hyung?"

Junmyeon looked up at Sehun with a surprised expression, his brows formed into a frown.

"Where did that come from?" He searched Sehun's features but the other's expression was unreadable. Damn his perfect poker face, when he wanted he was able to hide anything he was thinking about. Oh how Junmyeon wanted that abiliy for himself, he was always like an open book himself.

"It's been a long time for me" Sehun said, instead of answering. "I think, since before Overdose promotions"

Junmyeon got back to his previous position on Sehun's shoulder, getting over his initial shock of Sehun asking him a question like that.

"That comes with the job, I guess. No time for commitments" it's been a bit less time for him, his brief relationship with an actress was short but fruitful. It wasn't even a proper relationship, very on and off, mostly limited to the bedroom. Looked like Sehun had less luck than him. Overdose promotions, damn, that was year ago. "But, uh, like over a year ago for me, I think?"

He heard Sehun humming thoughtfully and he thought that that's it, that he got his curiosity satisfied. He closed his eyes again.

The quiet lasted for 20 seconds.

"I heard from Johnny that the NCT guys, umm, help each other a lot."

Junmyeon frowned again. What did that have to do with anything? What did the NCT kids helping each other had to do with this conversation? Or was Sehun just rambling for the sake of it now? He opened his mouth to ask but before he could, Sehun talked.

"You know, like, give each other hand jobs and stuff..." his voice was a bit unsteady, unsure. Junmyeon wondered why Sehun was telling him this. "It's normal, right? For idols to do things like that? So many guys not allowed to date, not being able to hook up... A hand is a hand at the end of the day, it probably feels better than doing it yourself, even if it's a guy and-"

Sehun's rant stopped with a gasps when Junmyeon turned around to ask what is the point of it, and his thigh pressed against Sehun's very hard dick.

They both froze. Suddenly Sehun's rant made more sense in Junmyeon's mind, as did his flushed face and warm body.

Sehun was looking at him with an unsure, vulnerable look on his face. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Junmyeon could hear his heartbeat racing, blood rushing through his whole body. This was not in the brief leader training he got from SM entertainment all those years ago. No lessons on what to do if the maknae of your group has his erection pressed against your thigh, after talking about men jacking each other off for the sake of it.

After what could be seconds, minutes or even hours, he has no clue, he experimentally pressed his thigh harder to Sehun's crotch. The younger let out a shaky breath and Junmyeon could feel the cock twitch against his leg.

"You're hard" Junmyeon stated, as if it wasn't already painfully obvious. Sehun avoided his eyes, but nodded to confirm it.

"Want to help me with that?" he asks, and Junmyeon can tell he's trying to make it seem like a joke, adding a little giggle at the end of the sentence, but his voice is too breathy and filled with too much anxiety for Junmyeon to take it as one.

And that's how he finds himself with his hand in Sehun's boxers, palming his bulge, as Sehun's face is hidden in the crook of his neck.

He carefully wraps his fingers around the hot erection, experimentally giving it a few tugs.  
The response is immediate, Sehun moaning against his skin and his cock twitching hard.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath. This couldn't be much different than touching yourself, right? The technicalities are still the same, just... The angle is a bit different. And he can't feel it.

He slides Sehun's boxers down with his free hand, and it's a bit awkward, as he's still lying on his side, but he manages to get them down enough so Sehun's cock is out, fully erect against his abdomen.

He always knew Sehun was big, duh, the whole nation of Korea knew thanks to Baekhyun's blabbering mouth and his inability to keep anything to himself. But to see it fully hard up close is a different thing. His breath hitches as he notices the pre-come already dripping from the head.  
He thumbs against the slit and Sehun's whole body shudders, another gasp leaning his mouth. He takes it as a good sign.

He smears the pre-come with his thumb, down the length of Sehun's dick, to make the slide easier. He tightens his grip on the shaft and moves his hand down and up again, earning a soft moan from Sehun.

Junmyeon's own dick was hard already. He didn't really focus on analysing why. It was normal, he thought, he saw another man getting all hot and bothered, getting pleased, of course his own dick would react. Especially that his own hand was moving on a dick, so his body was probably reacting by itself.

Sehun's hips start shifting in time with Junmyeon's hand movements. His breath is hot and heavy against Junmyeon's neck, and when Junmyeon swipes the head of his cock with his thumb again, he moans, this time louder.

"You need to be quiet, most of them are still awake." Junmyeon whispers, and as if on queue they can hear loud laughing from the living room, muffled by the walls.

Sehun nods and continues to buck his hips, his lower lip in between his teeth. Junmyeon tries to make it as good as he can, using all the techniques he was usually using while touching himself, tightening his grip on the swipe down, making it a bit more loose the opposite direction. Thumb circling the head. Repeat. Sehun's soft gasps and deep breaths, as well as the quick hips shifts, are indicating that he is doing quite well.

Suddenly there is a hand on his upper arm, fingers digging into his skin.

"Shit, Junmyeon-hyung-" Sehun's hips stop moving but Junmyeon's hand doesn't. His cock twitches hard in his grip and just like that he's coming, as Junmyeon tries to catch it in his free hand not to make a mess, the other hand gradually slowing down. Sehun's whole body goes loose against his, as Junmyeon gives the man a few last tugs before withdrawing his hands.

He turns around and reaches into the bedside drawer to find some tissues. He's lucky, as he soon finds a roll of toilet paper that probably is in the drawer for this exact purpose. He cleans his hands thoroughly, getting rid of all of the white, sticky substance.

Without any warning there are fingers on his hip and a body pressed against his back.

"Thanks hyung" Sehun breathes into his ear and he feels a chill going down his spine. "Your turn"

Before he has time to react, the fingers slip down his hip, to palm against the bulge on his pyjama pants. Junmyeon can only budge his hips into the younger's hand with a whimper.

"You're really hard" Sehun comments and Junmyeon snorts quietly. Sehun sounds like it's a surprise. How could Junmyeon not be hard after all of that? It's normal that his body wanted to come after he just watched and made someone else orgasm.

The hand slips under the elastic band of his pants, pushing them down. Junmyeon's cock springs up and slaps against the muscles of his abdomen. The cold air hits him, but a warm hand wraps around his dick very soon, not hesitating to start moving right away.  
Now Junmyeon has to be the one to stifle his moans. He bites his lower lip in an attempt to keep the sounds in, as the maknae jerks him off with practised moves. It's fast and good. It feels better than expected, Sehun's hands are big, bigger than any hands he ever felt touching him, and they're warm as well. He's not playing around, his moves are quick and firm, and Junmyeon can feel his climax approaching closer and closer. His hear is racing and his cock is pulsating. He's still holding the roll of toilet paper, so he takes some of it off the roll, so he can catch his own come in it, not making any mess.

The moment his orgasms hits him he catches most of it in the tissue, his eyes shutting and a loud gasp leaving his mouth. He can hear Sehun gasping too, and only now notices that the younger's whole body is pressed against the back of his, from the chin on Junmyeon's shoulder to the legs and feet in between his own legs. He slouches into the heat and drops the tissues to the ground, making a mental note to pick them up later. Or maybe in the morning, he thinks distantly, as he can feel himself relaxing, the post-orgasm high and alcohol buzz making him more tired. Sehun's body heat doesn't help in fighting the sleep off, so he submits to it,distantly feeling Sehun pulling his pyjama pants up, before wrapping one arm around him and sneaking the other under Junmyeon's head.

He falls asleep feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

  
*

  
Junmyeon wakes up with a dry mouth and hazy head.

There's a body pressed against his, which isn't unusual, him and Sehun share a bed on multiple occasions.

The new thing however, are the memories of the night before.

So he gave Sehun a hand job. And Sehun gave him one back.

Huh.

Junmyeon doesn't really know how to feel about it.

Not to say he didn't enjoy it, it definitely worked. Like Sehun said, a hand is a hand and Sehun's hand was indeed very skilled.  
He decides to think about it in the shower. He unwraps himself from Sehun's hold and stands up. Sehun stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake up. The leader smiles down at him softly and runs a hand through his hair before grabbing some clothes quietly and heading for the bathroom.

The warm water helps him sort out his thoughts.

So, they were just helping each other. They live busy, strictly monitored lives, with not many chances to get laid. This was okay. Just friends helping each other relax and blow off some steam. Nothing more, nothing less. They were both already used to masturbating, what was the difference anyway? The movement was all the same on another person's dick, and it felt so much better to be touched by a hand that's not your own.

He leaves the shower with a much clearer mind and a smile on his face. He gets dressed and then makes his way to the still empty kitchen, to grab two bottles of water from the fridge, one for him and one for Sehun. He opens one and while drinking it, he makes his way back to the bedroom.

"Oh, you're awake?"

He's surprised to see Sehun sitting up on the bed, his head facing down, resting in his hands. Junmyeon assumes he's hangovered. He comes up and sits next to the younger, leaning on his side and passing him the other bottle.

Sehun looks at him with a surprised expression, but accepts the water.

"Yeah, I woke up a couple of minutes ago."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, actually"

Junmyeon smiles widely, glad that Sehun had a nice sleep despite the hangover.

"I'm glad"

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, Junmyeon leaning against Sehun's side, sipping the water and looking down at his phone.

His relax time is interrupted by Sehun's words.

"How are you not freaking out?"

Junmyeon looks to the side, puzzled.

"About what?"

Sehun looks like he's the one freaking out. Junmyeon reaches out to caress his hand, as it always calms the maknae down.

"You know... Shouldn't we talk about what was it that happened yesterday?" Sehun looks down at Junmyeon's hand that is now making circles on his palm.

"I mean. You made it pretty clear?" He adds another hand and switches to lightly massaging the inside of Sehun's palm.

"I did?" Sehun has a look on his face that Junmyeon can't place.

"Yeah? We helped each other unwind. You know, 'a hand is a hand' and all that" he quotes what Sehun said yesterday. He thinks he sees Sehun's face fall slightly, but in a split of a second it's the usual poker face again, so Junmyeon places it to a trick of the light.

"Good, I thought you were freaking out and that's why you were gone from the bed."

"Is that why you were slouching sadly when I came back from the shower~?" Junmyeon teases as he laughs and pokes Sehun on the stomach. Sehun rolls his eyes but there's a hint of amusement behind them.

"As if. I was just deeply engrossed in thought"

Junmyeon's laughter fills the room again.

"Since when are you ever 'deeply engrossed in thought' a morning after drinking, hmm~?" He doesn't stop poking Sehun's stomach and the younger finally starts laughing. "Ha! Got you!"

They spend the rest of the morning playing around, until they both have to get out of the bed and face their responsibilities. Sehun leaves for his schedule after a quick breakfast and Junmyeon packs his bags for his trip to Hong Kong that he has to take the next day.

After Sehun comes back they spend some time watching TV with Chanyeol Jongdae and Minseok, before going back to their shared room.

They fall asleep in separate beds that night.

Junmyeon's bed feels unusually cold.

  
*

  
The week in Hong Kong is a long, forgettable blur. There's a photo-shoot, there's some interviews, through which he goes through with pre-rehearsed answers on his tongue and a blank mind.

The moment he sets foot back in the dorms and hears the laughter from the living room it's like his mind is back too.

"I'm back!" He takes of his shoes and makes his way towards the room filled with voices.

Four pairs of eyes look at him when he enters but only one stays on him past the exchanged greetings. Jongin and Sehun are sitting next to each other on the couch, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun occupy the floor, the play-station controllers in hand. He smiles at Sehun and Sehun smiles back at him.

He leaves his bags in the bedroom and then comes back to the living room. The place on the couch next to Sehun previously occupied by Jongin is now empty suddenly, so Junmyeon sits himself down on it, making himself comfortable against Sehun's side. The game the beagles are playing is some multiplayer shooter game, and Junmyeon really isn't interested in watching them playing, so instead of focusing on the TV, he focuses on Sehun's hand. He plays with the younger's fingers, sometimes massaging the hand lightly. Sehun relaxes more by his side, and Junmyeon lets his head fall on the younger's shoulder.

"You know hyung, this closeness you and Sehun have is going to be hard to explain when Sehun starts dating" Jongin says out of the blue.

Junmyeon is taken aback. He looks up just in time to see Sehun staring daggers into the dancer.

Why would this be problem when Sehun starts dating? It's normal for friends to be close, right? Loads of the guys even in their band cuddle each other all the time.

"I'm sure Hunnie's future girlfriend will understand?" he responds with a confused tone

Suddenly not only Jongin, but also Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at him weirdly.

"I'm not interested in girls hyung" Sehun says with a small voice

Junmyeon smiles at that.

"See?" he moves even closer to the maknae, a hand on his thigh. "He doesn't even want to date right now, so I don't have to worry about anything"

"That's not what I-" Sehun starts speaking, but Jongin's loud laugh interrupts him.

"Good luck with this one, Sehun-ah" he doesn't stop laughing.

Junmyeon looks at Sehun but the younger is pointedly looking at the TV, not meeting his eyes. There's a light blush on his cheeks.

  
*

  
That evening Junmyeon goes to bed early, tired after his journey He leaves the guys in the leaving room in place of taking a shower, and then waddles towards his and Sehun's bedroom to drop on the bed. He's almost asleep when the door opens.

"You awake?"

He turns to face the door and his eyes meet with a Sehun in his boxers and a T-shirt, freshly out of the shower.

"Yeah" he answers simply.

Sehun comes up to Junmyeon's bed and Junmyeon just smiles, moving closer to the wall so there's place for Sehun. The maknae slips underneath the covers and lies facing him.

"I missed you" Sehun mumbles and Junmyeon smiles.

"I missed you too." It was true, he couldn't stop thinking about Sehun when he was in Hong Kong. If Sehun would like the clothes he was wearing, if he would enjoy the food. What would he think about the people surrounding him. The whole experience would have been so much better with Sehun.

In no time there's a hand on his hip, and then a thumb is playing with the edge of his pyjama pants. Sehun moves closer, tangling their legs together.

Junmyeon suspects there's another thing Sehun missed too. He puts his own hand on Sehun's hip then, his index finger slipping just slightly past the edge of the elastic band of Sehun's boxers.

Sehun closes his eyes.

"Do you want me to-"

"Yes." Sehun's voice sounds so eager, Junmyeon can't help but chuckle a bit. He moves his hand and slides Sehun's underwear down a few inches. He wraps his hand around the other's dick next. It's still soft, but it doesn't take long for Sehun to grow hard in the wrap of his palm, which in itself is quite an interesting feeling.

"You're so big" he can't help but say.

Sehun's breath is quicker now, soft sounds leaving his mouth more frequently. The hand on Junmyeon's hip moves lower, too, and then he's being touched as well, sure movements jacking him off at the same pace he is touching Sehun. He looks up from Sehun's dick and sees Sehun staring at his face. He gives him a reassuring smile and quickens his hand. Sehun does too. They're both panting, Junmyeon doing his best to stop the moans that threaten to spill out of his throat. Sehun's hands are bigger than any girl's that ever touched him, and he can't help but think they're better because of it.

He can't stop looking at Sehun's cock in his hold though, thick and long. Junmyeon could easily wrap both of his hands around it if he wanted to.

"Gonna come" Sehun gasps out and Junmyeon quickens his pace. He can feel that he's close too, but for now he can only focus on Sehun and how much he wants to please him. Then Sehun comes with a gasp and the sound is enough to make Junmyeon tip over the edge as well.

They're both quiet, save for their quickened breaths. Junmyeon tucks Sehun back into his boxers and does the same to himself.

"The sheets are dirty now" he scrunches his nose and Sehun giggles.

"We can sleep in my bed instead."

They move into the maknae's bed and this time it's Junmyeon who presses his body against Sehun's back, wrapping his arms around the younger.

He wants to say Sehun he loves him, not a new thing to be said between them, yet something stops him.

"Sleep well" he says instead.

 

  
It continues on like this. They go on about their lives, continue treating each other the same way they did before. The only thing that changes is the fact that aside from cuddling and hugging and playfully arguing, they also find themselves with hands in each other's underwear behind the closed doors.

At first they 'help each other' every week or so, Sehun sneaking into his bed in the night, or inviting Junmyeon to his own one. After some time though, it becomes more regular, until there is barely a day that they don't touch each other. Junmyeon found out many new things about Sehun's body, like that he loved being teased, even though he would never say so out loud. His body wasn't lying though, his dick twitching hard when Junmyeon would push his hands up his thighs, purposefully avoiding his cock.

They sleep in the same bed everyday too, Junmyeon now used to waking up with a body pressed against his, the heat making it harder to leave the bed, but definitely nicer to wake up to.

Unfortunately, a time comes when he needs to travel again, another week away.

"I can't believe they're making you miss my birthday" Sehun grumbles, as they lie in bed together after getting each other off. Sehun helped him pack a couple of hours ago, but he was complaining for the whole time. Junmyeon didn't mind.

"I'll be back just two days after it. I promise I'll treat you to some food."

"You better." Sehun's head is on Junmyeon's chest and he runs his hand through the younger's hair. It's black again. He always looks the best in that colour, Junmyeon thinks.

 

  
Japan ends up keeping him busy for the first couple days. The group-chat is booming up with messages, but he barely has time to read them, yet alone reply. He does reply to the every day texts Sehun sends him as reminders for his birthday though. It's usually with emojis. He also sends pictures of his every day activities in Japan. The outfits they make him wear, the outfits he chooses for himself, the cars they drive him around in, the sky, animals he sees. He sometimes even sends him some inspirational quotes from the quote app he downloaded.

In return Sehun sends him pictures Vivi, the food he orders, the members laughing around in the living room. Junmyeon's favourite ones are the selcas, the silly ones, the smiling ones, the ones he sends him late at night, shirtless, lying in Junmyeon's bed.

On the night before Sehun's birthday he makes sure to stay up till midnight, even though the schedule makes him exhausted. He's lying in his bed going through his phone and trying not to doze off. He's in the middle of reading Insta comments when he sees it's one past midnight. He pulls up Sehun's contact on his phone and sends a text.

To: Sehunnie ♡

_Happy Birthday Sehunnie ♡♡♡_

From: Sehunnie ♡

_You're a minute late hyung_

To: Sehunnie ♡

_Am I first though?_

From: Sehunnie ♡

_ofc not_  
_I have many hyungs_  
_They all know how to tell the time except for you_

 

Junmyeon laughs at his phone, moving to the side. Another text from Sehun comes through then.

 

From: Sehunnie ♡

_Facetime?_

 

 

He sends back the 'ok' emoji, then takes his earphones out and plugs them in the phone just in time for Sehun's call.

"Happy Birthday" he says with a smile when Sehun's face shows on the screen. The younger is pouting and Junmyeon can't help but giggle. "Are you grumpy because I was a minute late?" He teases.

"For a whole minute I thought you forgot about me"

Junmyeon can't help but smile even wider at the non-stopping pout on Sehun's face.

"How could I? You made sure everyone knew your birthday was coming"

"And yet you still were a minute late hyung" he's whining now. It's cute.

Junmyeon sits up a bit so it's more comfortable to hold the phone in front of his face.

 

"Are you in my bed again?" He asks when Sehun does the same and he can see his bedside table for a split of a second.

Sehun nods and bites his lower lip.

"Yeah. Its... More comfortable."

"If you say so" Junmyeon laughs again. He knew for some reason Sehun was always more needy when in his bed, always came quicker, breathed deeper. Junmyeon didn't know why, but he didn't question it. Whatever worked.

"I miss you" the younger says suddenly. "I'm, uh... horny."

Junmyeon's heart skips a bit and there's a hot feeling at the bottom of his abdomen.

"I can't help you with that" Junmyeon responds with sincere disappointment. He wishes he could help. "I'm not there."

Sehun suddenly looks bashful.

"If you were here... What would you do?"

Junmyeon can feel his mouth going dry, Sehun's words echoing in his head. He couldn't say a word. Was he- Did he want to-

Sehun is not looking at the phone, visibly regretting what he just said. Junmyeon wants to change that.

"If I was there, I'd help you with that"

Sehun looks up, his lower lip in between his teeth again. Sometimes when he did that Junmyeon had a sudden urge to make him stop and do it for him, bite on the maknae's lower lip, suck it into his mouth, run his tongue all over it-

"How?" Sehun interrupts his train of thought.

They were really doing this, oh god. Junmyeon's cock stirred in his pants already, even though nothing was happening yet.

"I'd start with running my hands up your thighs." He's whispering now, his voice lower. "From halfway up till your boxers, and then down again" He can hear Sehun taking a deep breath. His eyes are closed now, and only half of his face shows because he can't see where he's pointing the phone at. For now Junmyeon's okay with that, he can still see the younger's reactions. "Every time I would slide my hands higher, and higher, closer, but still not touching you"

Sehun's brows knot together in a slight frown and a gasp gets out of his mouth.

"You're always such a tease hyung"

"You act like you don't like it, but I know you do"

Sehun licks his lips but doesn't respond. Junmyeon takes it as a confirmation.

"I'd slide your underwear down after a while. Even though you say you don't like teasing you're always so hard at this point." He wonders if Sehun's hard right now, but doesn't ask. "After a bit of teasing I'd rub my thumb on... The head of your d-dick" his voice falters a bit. He feels slightly awkward, it's his first time doing this, talking about it so openly, describing instead of doing. Especially that he's talking about someone's dick, Sehun's dick.

The whimper Sehun makes definitely takes the awkwardness away.

"Are you touching yourself?" Junmyeon knows that look on Sehun's face, has seen it many times.

Sehun bites his lower lip again and nods.

"Show me."

There's some shuffling and for a moment all he can see is the ceiling. Then Sehun comes to view. He's kneeling on the bed, naked, cock hard in one hand, the other still fiddling with the phone. When he moves it away the phone is steady, so Junmyeon suspects he propped it up.

If Junmyeon wasn't hard before, he definitely is now.

Sehun is circling a thumb on the head of his dick, just like Junmyeon said he'd do if he was there.

"What next?" The younger guy sounds breathless. Junmyeon absolutely loves it.

"Wrap your hand around the base." He doesn't even notice he switches from saying what he would do to just telling Sehun what to do.

Sehun visibly shudders and does as he was told.

"Slowly move your hand up and down"

He slides his hand up his dick. Too fast for Junmyeon's liking.

"Slower"

Sehun whines.

Junmyeon slips his hand into his own boxers, touching himself while looking at the screen of his phone and Sehun's slow movements.

"You can go a bit faster Sehunnie" his own voice is breathy from the pleasure that slowly spreads through his body.

Sehun complies. His lower lip is in between his teeth again and Junmyeon knows it's to muffle the breathy moans. He wishes the younger didn't have to do that. He wants to hear all the sounds Sehun makes.

"Twist you hand more" he suggests and Sehun does, his hips starting to move rhythmically.

After a few minutes he can see that Sehun is closer. The pace of his hand is still the same, and Junmyeon wonders of Sehun likes being told what to do, as he listens to it so well, complying with everything.

"Make your hand faster" he says when he recognises Sehun's close.

Sehun makes a noise of relief and starts jerking himself faster, gasping for air while trying to stifle the moans. His upper body falls to the bed, next to the phone and while Junmyeon can't see his face, he can hear him better, the gasps and moans made straight into the speaker. He can still see his cock, too, the hand working fast, his butt up in the air now- Junmyeon never seen him naked in this position but he can't stop looking now. Moans leave his mouth as he fastens his own hand, the hotel room giving him the ability to be as loud as he wants.

Then Sehun's hips stutter, hand slowing down, almost coming to a halt, and he's coming all over Junmyeon's white sheets.

"Sh- show me your cock hyung" he gasps out, still in the middle of coming, his face suddenly close to the phone, cheek pressed on the mattress.

Junmyeon lowers the phone down, pulling his dick out of his boxers, fast pulls not stopping.

"God, I wish I could put my li- hands on you hyung." Sehun breaths the words out. "I'd make you feel so good, I'd do everything to make you come I-"

Junmyeon moans as his climax hits.

For a second he could swear Sehun's mouth opens wider on the small screen, but his eyes close as he rides out his orgasm so he can't tell.

He brings up the phone back up to his face. Sehun's hips are down now, but his butt is still on show, which is quite a lovely view.

"Thanks hyung" Sehun says with a lazy voice and a sleepy smile on his face. "That was a great birthday present."

Junmyeon lies back down on the bed, the phone next to his head. He was tired before, but now he feel his eyelids closing.

"No problem Sehunnie..." He mutters. He can still hear Sehun's soft breathing in his earphones, some shuffling of the duvet, and then before he knows it, he's out, asleep.

 

  
The next day when Junmyeon wakes up he can still hear quiet breathing. Soon he notices he's still wearing his earphones, that are connected to the phone. On the screen there's Sehun's face.

"Morning" Sehun's smile is sweet. Junmyeon smiles too.

"Good morning birthday boy" Junmyeon stretches his arms and brings the phone closer to his face. "When did you wake up?"

"Not that long ago. You were snoring, like usual"

"Hey!" Junmyeon jokingly pretends to be offended. "I don't snore"

It's Sehun's turn to laugh

"Uh, yeah you do. Why do you think I wake up before you, every time?"

Sehun has a point but Junmyeon still refuses to acknowledge it.

They talk for a bit longer, until Sehun's door open and some people stormed in to wish him happy birthday. He can distinguish Chanyeol's voice screaming the happy birthday song, and Baekhyun's shouts as he jumps on the bed next to Sehun, who also responds with a raised voice, about how Baekhyun shouldn't even dare taking the covers of him, as he's literally naked. Junmyeon disconnects with a laugh.

Only two days. Two days and he'll get to see Sehun again. Junmyeon can't wait to run his hands through Sehun's hair, to hug him, to touch him and make him moan, to have Sehun touch him back.

'That doesn't sound very platonic' a voice in the back of his head said.

He ignores it.

 

  
Two day felt like it was going to last forever. During that time he really felt like time was moving slower, mocking him and his goal of coming back to Korea.

Sehun wasn't helping, sending him more and more selcas, suddenly a big part of them being shirtless ones. They didn't facetime again, even though Junmyeon kind of hoped for it. He didn't make it known though, as Sehun himself didn't bring it up.

When he finally came from his flight to Korea he was expecting to see Sehun back at the dorms.

However when he opens up the door of the car that his manager drove to the airport to pick him up, he sees Sehun sitting in the back seat.

"You came to pick me up?" Junmyeon suddenly feels elevated with happiness.

Sehun shrugs with fake disinterest.

"Was just bored at home."

"Bored, huh?" he gets into the car and latches to his side, putting his head on his shoulder. Sehun rolls his eyes but wraps a hand around him. "It's okay, I know you just couldn't wait to see me" he knows the younger probably was bored, but he loves to tease him.

"I have a life hyung" there's a small smile on his lips and Junmyeon wants to mould his own mouth against Sehun's, replicating the expression. He sits back instead, buckling his belt as they make their way to the dorm.

Sehun moves from the side seat to the middle one. He puts his hand on Junmyeon's knee, palm up, and Junmyeon knows just what the other wants. He starts playing with Sehun's fingers, while looking out of the window. Sehun leans against him.

The ride back home is quiet. Junmyeon can't get the smile off his face the whole time.

 

 

Days move faster when they're busy. SM scheduled their comeback for two weeks after Junmyeon's birthday, and the preparations for it made their days filled with dancing and singing rehearsals.

Somehow, Sehun ends up in his bed even more, even though they don't always have  
the time to jack each other off. Sometimes they try, hands sliding down bodies while they're pressed together under the sheets, but mostly it ends with them going to sleep, exhausted by the training.

Sehun clings to him more during the day too. Rehearsal breaks have Sehun hanging off of Junmyeon's arm, leaning on his shoulders. They take all car rides together, mostly in Sehun's car. They eat together. Every time any band member brings it up he acts as if he's sick of it, whining about how Junmyeon is so clingy, that he can't get a moment alone. Junmyeon knows it's just teasing by the way Sehun smiles whenever he slides into his bed.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger" Kyungsoo comments one day, when Junmyeon comes back from taking Sehun to dinner, even though they definitely could not afford it time-wise.

Junmyeon just chuckles, but doesn't deny it.

It definitely feels that way sometimes, like if Sehun asked him for the moon, Junmyeon would do anything to get it. Sometimes it's Junmyeon who wants Sehun's hands down his underwear, wants to ask the younger for it, wants to initiate that kind of contact.  
He never does, instead waiting for when Sehun feels like he needs the help that day. He always touches Junmyeon back, for which the leader is definitely grateful. Although even if he didn't, touching Sehun was arousing enough, the younger's reactions always making him hard.

  
The intensity of the training for the comeback slows down a bit when Junmyeon's birthday rolls around. The company gives the two whole days off, the day of Junmyeon's birthday and the day after (they knew training while hangovered wouldn't produce the results anyway).

They have a nice outing, going to a restaurant, eating nice food, drinking alcohol. It doesn't get too crazy. Then they go back to the dorms and the real party begins. Baekhyun and Chanyeol produce the alcohol out of thin air, its seems like. Junmyeon doesn't question it.

Today is his day.

He drinks until his head feels fuzzy and everything seems funny.

Sehun doesn't leave his side for almost the whole evening, so when he suddenly disappears for more than 10 minutes, Junmyeon pouts. It's supposed to be his day, so where is his Sehunnie? He looks around the kitchen, putting the can of beer in his hand on the table.

"Anyone seen Sehunnie?" he asks, pouting, looking around.

Chanyeol ignores him, too busy chugging a whole can of beer at once while Baekhyun cheers him on.

"Last time I saw him he was in the living room with Jongin" Kyungsoo says helpfully.

Junmyeon stands up and stumbles to the living room. Indeed, Sehun is sitting on the couch, talking to Jongin in hushed tones.

"Sehunnie~" as soon as he says the youngest's name the two maknaes stop talking and look at him. "Where did you go? I missed you~"

Sehun rolls his eyes but Junmyeon can see him biting his lower lip to fight off a smile.

"I don't live attached to your hip hyung. I have other friends."

Junmyeon moves closer, sitting himself between Sehun and Jongin, basically pushing them away from each other, earning a laugh from the latter with it.

"I like you attached to my hip" Junmyeon knows that he's the one whining now, but he doesn't care. His definitely more affectionate while drunk.

He thinks he can see Sehun blush, but it's probably redness from the alcohol.

"Well, I'm not." it seems like that's all he has to say, so Junmyeon takes the initiative.

"Maybe I should attach myself to your hip?"

He pushes Sehun over so that the younger is lying on the couch and then lies on him, his thighs on both sides of Sehun's leg, lying on the maknae's hip. He doesn't even notice on of his thighs is pressing directly on Sehun's crotch. Sehun yelps in surprise, but wraps his hands around Junmyeon's torso.

"I'm gonna go check on the guys in the kitchen" Jongin suddenly says and then he's off, dragging Minseok with him, who Junmyeon didn't even notice was there.

He lies his head down and his face is right next to Sehun's neck. He wants to press his face against Sehun's skin, feel his pulse, and because he's drunk and it seem's like a good idea, he does. He takes a deep breath and exhales just as strong. He always smells so good... Sehun shudders under him, the arms on his torso tightening.

"Your hip is very comfy" he whispers against Sehun's neck. His lips touch Sehun's skin with every movement. "I think it's the comfiest hip I've ever been attached to." he can't move his face away, not when Sehun's breath quickens with every brush of Junmyeon's lips on his skin. Sehun's hips move slightly up and then something stirs against his leg. Once Junmyeon figures out that it is in fact Sehun's slowly hardening cock, he presses his thigh to Sehun's crotch more. The younger's hands grip his sides tight as a moan leaves his lips. Junmyeon wants to hear it all, feel it all. He gets a bit more brave, alcohol having that effect on him, and he starts grinding his leg up and down, slowly. Sehun let's small gasps and whines escape, while pushing his hips up, which in return makes Junmyeon more aroused, the friction of Sehun's body making him hard too. "I could live on your hip forever" he murmurs, pressing his mouth more to Sehun's neck, so that Sehun can feel every word, as if he wanted to imprint them on his skin. He can feel Sehun's pulse with his lips, so quick now.

"I have another gift for you hyung"

Sehun's voice is low and breathy. He doesn't stop grinding against Junmyeon's body, and neither does Junmyeon. They're both fairly hard at this point. And anyone could come in, but god, Junmyeon doesn't care, he wants this, wants Sehun's body against his, making the younger feel good. Feeling good himself.

"What is it?" he moves his face up, so now he's talking against Sehun's jaw, so much closer to the lips he wants to feel with his own. It seems to distract the younger for a bit, as he doesn't answer for a while, in place of grinding and pushing against him. Junmyeon keeps on opening and closing his mouth against Sehun's jaw, even though he's not speaking anymore.

"We need to go back to our room for me to give it to you" He pushes his hips especially hard an Junmyeon moans. Yes, it would be best to go to their room right now, things were starting to get to intense for an unplanned audience.

Junmyeon detaches himself from Sehun with great difficulty and then almost comes right back to his side when he sees how spend Sehun looks, how turned on he is.

They both go the bedroom.

They pass by the kitchen on the way and Junmyeon can hear people laughing and screaming at something, but he doesn't care. His wrist is being held by Sehun's hand and he's being led to their bedroom, where they can touch each other without fear of being walked in on.

As soon as they make it to the room, Sehun leads Junmyeon to their bed (funny how it became _their_  bed now) and after tugging down his pants and boxers he makes him sit down on the edge, standing in front of him.

"What does your gift consist of?" Junmyeon bites his lip.

"I was thinking, maybe you'd like an upgrade." Sehun drops to his knees in front of him, so their faces are on the same level. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Junmyeon's cock, which makes the leader groan.

"What's the upgrade?"

Sehun gives him a sly smile.

"My mouth"

Junmyeon's heart skips a beat. Did Sehun notice how much he wanted to kiss him? He reaches out his hand to tangle his fingers in Sehun's hair.

"Would you like that?" Sehun's strokes on his cock slow down.

Junmyeon can only nod. He waits for Sehun to move towards his face, but the younger dives down instead, the lips suddenly wrapping around the head of Junmyeon's cock.

"Shit-" Junmyeon makes a surprised sound that turns into a moan very quickly.

Sehun's tongue is circling the most sensitive part of his dick now and Junmyeon's hold on Sehun's hair only tightens. Then the younger just slides all the way down, taking the entirety of Junmyeon's length into his mouth.

"Holy fucking shit"

He really has to control his voice, because the moans threatening to leave his mouth are much harder to mask, with how amazing it feels.

It's been a while since Junmyeon got a blowjob but even then, it was never quite like this. Sehun is behaving like the fact that Junmyeon's cock is all the way in his throat is not an issue, god, he looks like he's enjoying it, humming and swallowing around it. Junmyeon knows he's going to come embarrassingly quick. The maknae is sucking in his cheeks as well as working his tongue on the underside of his cock, making amazing sensations flow through his body. His instincts are telling him to lean back, close his eyes, relax into the feeling, but he can't take his eyes off of the guy. He is bobbing his head back and forth like his life depends on it, making little moaning noises every now and then, sometimes pulling back a bit to suck only on the head, to then drop down until it hit the back of his throat.

"I'm close" he warns, so Sehun can move away.

The younger makes no attempt to do so, instead making his movements even faster.

Junmyeon was too busy looking at Sehun's face before, but right then he notices that Sehun is touching himself, getting himself off with quick strokes, his cock leaking pre-come. Just the though that Sehun may find this arousing enough to get off to it, that he is getting hard with Junmyeon's hard dick in his mouth, tips Junmyeon over the edge.

Sehun swallows around his cock, still sucking until Junmyeon has to move away, letting out a whine from over-sensitivity.

Sehun looks up at him. There's a trail of Junmyeon's come sliding down on Sehun's chin from the corner of his mouth. Junmyeon reaches out and swipes it away with his thumb, mesmerised. The younger wraps his mouth around the finger and cleans it with his tongue, maintaining eye-contact with him. Something churns at the bottom of Junmyeon's stomach.

"How did I do?" the smile the maknae gives him has no place being so sweet and innocent.

"This was like, the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

Sehun laughs, the sound echoing around the room. God, Junmyeon just wants to kiss him.

He sits down next to Junmyeon and Junmyeon doesn't waste any time. He stands up, pulls up his boxers and pants, and then kneels in front of Sehun.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Sehun is looking at him with wide eyes, as Junmyeon tugs the bottom part of his clothing down.

"Returning the favour?" he wraps his hand around Sehun's dick. If Sehun can do it then so can he, it's only fair.

"You don't have to, that was a birthday present" despite his words Sehun slides his fingers between the strands on Junmyeon's hair and stares at his lips.

"And this is me saying 'thank you'"

Junmyeon leans down and lays a little kiss on the top of Sehun's penis. It twitches in his hold so he gets braver and lets his tongue circle around the head. Sehun's hold of his hair tightens and he makes a gasping sound, so he does it again. He licks down, along the shaft, all the way to Sehun's balls and then back up, still at the same, slow pace. He can feel the veins pulsating under his tongue, and if he didn't just come he would probably get hard again.

"Hyung..." Sehun moans and Junmyeon can't help but smile. Oh, how he loves making Sehun feel good.

He continues with his slow actions, tongue going in circles at the tip and then sliding down and up again, until Sehun is whining, hips impatiently jerking.

"Hyung, please." he sounds so done already, so Junmyeon takes pity on him. He finally wraps his lips around his cock.

Sehun makes a sound between a sigh of relief and a moan. Junmyeon slowly moves down, trying to take as much of Sehun's cock into his mouth as he can, but he comes to a halt about half way through, having to back out so he doesn't choke. How did Sehun manage to take the whole of his length down his throat? Junmyeon's dick was smaller, but still. He decides to wrap his hand around the base and just work with what he could do. He sucks his cheeks in, just like Sehun did, and starts working his way down and up.  
The younger is making delicious noises, his hips moving just slightly, while Junmyeon is getting him off with both his mouth and his hand.

It doesn't take long after that for Sehun's moans to become louder, more desperate.

"Gonna come" he warns with his palm on Junmyeon's shoulder.

Junmyeon makes his movements faster, wanting to swallow just like Sehun did.

Sehun's hips halt and suddenly his mouth gets filled with something warm and Junmyeon has no choice but to swallow. He moves away when he's sure he got all of it. He smacks his lips a couple of times, trying to decide what he thinks about the taste. Sehun's hand moves from his hair to his cheek.

"It's... salty" Junmyeon says with a frown. Sehun giggles at his expression and runs his thumb across the leader's cheek.

"I'll eat more pineapples in the future."

They both clean up and sort out their clothes. The night is still young so they might as well go back to the party.

As they're about to leave the room, Sehun randomly gets him in an embrace. Junmyeon melts into his arms, face buried in  
the younger's chest. He's caressing his hair softly, and Junmyeon thinks he could stay like this forever, feeling so safe in his hold. He can hear Sehun's heart speeding up though, so he moves away to ask him if he's okay.

He's met with Sehun staring at his face, lurking slightly at his lips, and suddenly Junmyeon's heart speeds up too. The hand that was on his hair moves to Junmyeon's cheek. There's the touch of another on the side of his torso.

A warm feeling spreads from Junmyeon's stomach through his whole body in a wave, warming every inch of his skin, ending with tingling sensations on the tips of his fingers. Sehun leans in and Junmyeon's breath hitches, oh god, are they really going to-

The for opens with a bang and Sehun moves away and Junmyeon wants to beg 'no, don't go-'

"Where's the birthday boy?" Chanyeol's loud voice fills the room.

The rapper is too drunk to notice that he interrupted something, as he comes in and slumps both his arms on their shoulders, getting them out from the room, shouting 'shots! shots! shots!'

 

Later that night, after they drink more alcohol and get back to their room, when they go to sleep their bodies are tangled closer than ever.

 

 

The comeback preparations come back in full force, if not more intense, after that night. Sehun and Junmyeon barely have the energy to talk, let alone get each other off. Sehun does sneak a blow job in tho, when they have to shower together one day. Junmyeon has to admit, it feels a hundred times better when he's fully sober. He returns it just as enthusiastically. Jongin gives them a funny look when they get out of the bathroom then, to which Sehun responds by punching the other in the arm and Jongin laughs. Junmyeon wants in on the joke, but Sehun refuses to explain it to him.

In no time the song drops and the promotional period begins. Junmyeon always enjoyed the music show performances, the rush of adrenaline and seeing the fans react to their music. It's no different now, as they wait in their changing room Junmyeon can feel the rush of excitement run through him. The door to the room is open, idols running around the corridor.

He's standing in the doorway, so he can see both the corridor and the members inside the room.

Suddenly a girl comes up to him. He recognises her as one of the girlgroups main vocalists. They're fairly popular now, too. The girl is wearing her stage outfit. She's pretty. Beautiful, even.

"Hello." She bows with a smile on her face and Junmyeon returns it. "I just wanted to say I'm very honoured to be sharing this stage with EXO sunbaenims." she looks Junmyeon straight in the eyes as she speaks.

"Ah, thank you, really."

"Especially with Suho-ssi. I've admired you for a while" she looks down. Junmyeon is used to comments like that, but when the girl looks up shyly, putting her hair behind her ear, he suspects it might be a different kind of comment altogether.

"It's an honour to me too. Your band is great." He tries to be nice, still not sure if he read the situation correctly.

"You know our band?" She looks surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Yeah, it's this one, right?" He starts humming a song and against his better judgement tries to dance a bit of the choreography as well. He realises it might be a bit embarrassing a bit too late, but the girl is sincerely laughing, covering her mouth and blushing.

She's really, really pretty, Junmyeon's type, too. And she's possibly flirting.

"Yeah! That's the one. I must say, you dance it even better than me, Junmyeon-ssi" there's a teasing tone to her voice and Junmyeon laughs.

They exchange more pleasantries and it's clear that the girl is trying to flirt. Trying being the key word, because as soon as Junmyeon is sure of her intentions, he makes sure his responses are more reserved, polite and friendly, not trying to flirt back.

He's not sure why. She's beautiful, interested, his type. He hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time, too.

She takes the hint in the end, changing her own actions to friendly, disappointment clearly evident in her words, but they end the conversation on a nice note. She could be a good friend in the future.

Junmyeon comes back in the changing room and sees Sehun's eyes on him. He smiles and comes up to the younger boy. He has some fluff on his shoulders so Junmyeon brushes it off.

"She was flirting with you" Sehun says out of nowhere, looking at him with an unreadable expression. He doesn't know why it makes his stomach churn, but it does. Junmyeon didn't even know he was looking at him.

He just hums to confirm it, still looking at Sehun's outfit, straightening it up, even though it wasn't creased. For some reason he doesn't dare looking up.

"I wasn't interested though" he shrugs like it's no big deal. And it isn't. He doesn't know why his heart is pounding.

"You seemed like you were" Junmyeon finally looks up and studies Sehun's face, but the younger has perfected not showing any emotions on it. Not like Junmyeon was that good at reading people anyway.

"I was just being polite." he pouts. "Why, do you want me to put in a good word for you?" He tries to wiggle his eyebrows so  
the younger will laugh at him and it works. Sehun looks to the side with embarrassment, laughing at Junmyeon's silly expression.

"No thanks hyung." his face is a bit more serious again "I'm really, really not interested in girls" he's looking Junmyeon in the eye and reaches his hand out to his face. He brushes something off with his thumb from next to Junmyeon's mouth, fingertips barely grazing his lower lip. Junmyeon feels a shiver run through his whole body "I can't believe a girl flirted with you while you had bread crumbs on your chin" he comments, a soft smile on his face.

"This handsome face can pull anything off, even breadcrumbs."

Sehun leans in, mouth close to Junmyeon's ear as he whispers.

"I don't know about breadcrumbs, you do look incredible with my cock in your mouth though." he moves away as quickly as  
he leaned in and suddenly he's off, acting like nothing happened, talking to the rest of the band with a smile on his face.

Junmyeon just stands there for a good minute, trying to compose himself, his blood rushing in his ears, his face red.

The performance is a blur.

That night, even though they're exhausted, they end up with mouths on each other's cocks, Junmyeon trying extra hard, teasing, maintaining more eye contact with the younger, which results in Sehun coming in five minutes. Junmyeon's proud of himself, smiling as they fall asleep.

 

 

They give him more and more individual schedules, and Junmyeon is thankful, but sometimes he's jealous of the members who just get to sit at home, doing god knows what. He's coming back from one of his schedules now, tired but satisfied. His and Sehun's room is empty, but he can hear the younger's voice in the living room, so he knows he's in the dorms.

In retrospection, when Junmyeon thought about googling something, he should have used his phone, but Sehun's laptop was just sitting there on the other bed, earphones plugged in. Junmyeon doesn't think much of its he opens it, puts in the password and-

He stares, the thing he wanted to Google long forgotten.

There's a video on Sehun's screen. A paused video of a man, one hand on his dick the other knuckles deep in his own ass.

Junmyeon stares.

His brain is drawing a blank even on the questions he should have about it, never mind any answers.

He presses play on the video. The fingers start to move, going in and out, in and out. There's moans and squelching noises coming from the earphones. The man looks like he's enjoying himself, pre-come leaking from his dick.

The door opens and Junmyeon looks up to find Sehun staring at him with a confused and then terrified expression. They look at each other for a couple of seconds and then Sehun barges in and closes the lid of the laptop.

"I-I can explain" Sehun throws the laptop to the side. "This isn't- I mean it is but like-"

"Have you done this before?" Junmyeon asks, interrupting this what looks like a bit of a breakdown.

Sehun stares at him, visibly trying to read him, but then nods.

"Does it feel nice?"

Sehun nods again.

Junmyeon hums thoughtfully. So Sehun enjoyed doing things like the man on the video was doing. And, well, Junmyeon was here to help Sehun and do things Sehun enjoys.

"Is this also something you would like to do together?"

The maknae gasps, his jaw dropping down.

"You- you don't have to if you think it's weird."

Junmyeon smiles reassuringly.

"I don't think it's weird. Why would it be weird if you say it feels nice? I could do it to you, if you want? You'd just have to like... Guide me through it."

The younger bites his lower lip.

"It wouldn't freak you out?" He looks so self-conscious, Junmyeon can't help but reach out his hand to pet his hair.

"Of course it wouldn't. We can try it tonight if you want?"

Sehun lets out a breath of relief that mixes with a laugh of disbelief.

"Yeah. Yeah let's do this. Tonight."

 

 

After their conversation Sehun disappears into Jongin's room and Junmyeon decides to do some research on his own. He starts a weird Google trip that gets him from Wikipedia all the way to the Cosmopolitan website. In the end he learns a lot of new things, some which won't even be that useful for what him are Sehun are going to do. Still, it's good to learn.

When evening comes Junmyeon gets everything ready. He puts a bottle of lube on the bedside table (it's barely used, he sometimes liked the slick of it during jacking off) and he trims and files his nails. He decides he could probably shower first, so he gets ready for that too. He passes Sehun on the way to the bathroom, the younger just leaving it, freshly showered. He gives him a smile and a thumbs up with both hands which results him in a snort of laughter.

The shower doesn't take him long, he tries to make it quick, so that he can go back to Sehun. He leaves after just ten minutes, dressed in his pyjamas. There's music coming from his and Sehun's room. He opens the door and glances curiously at the laptop on the un-used bed.

"What's this for?" He asks as he closes the door, making sure to lock it as well.

Sehun is sitting on their bed, with just boxers and a T-shirt on, back resting against the backboard of the bed.

"I tend to, uh, get loud. During.. that part... That is, if we do what we planned on doing"

Junmyeon nods and feels his body growing hotter. This means more sounds from Sehun, and he loves the sounds Sehun makes.

"Alright then"Junmyeon positions himself between Sehun's legs on the bed. Junmyeon doesn't know the song that's playing, it's an English song, but it's slow, with a sensual sort of mood. He wonders if Sehun made a playlist.

He starts with running his hands up Sehun's thighs, like he usually does, and comes to a halt when he finds that the younger is almost fully erect.

"How are you hard already?" He asks with amazement, palming the front of Sehun's boxers.

The younger man exhales through his mouth at the touch, bucking his hips into Junmyeon's hand.

"Since you told me we're going to do this tonight I've been half hard for the whole time"

He can't help but gape at Sehun, taking his boxers off. Sehun's cock springs out and slaps lightly at the bottom of his abdomen.

"You're that excited about it?" He asks with bewilderment, reaching out a hand to wrap around Sehun's cock. "Does it really feel that good?" He read a lot about it today, but still to have Sehun almost fully hard just from the thought of it... It really must feel incredible.

"Yeah..." He sighs, either dreamily or with content at Junmyeon's actions, he's not sure. "If you want I can do it to you some day"

Junmyeon almost halts his movement on Sehun's dick, but quickly re-assumes.

"Yeah. We could try that."

He moves his hand on Sehun's dick for another minute, until soft gasps start leaving his mouth.

"Hyung, I want your fingers" the maknae moans out, his legs suddenly spreading further apart.

Junmyeon swears his heartbeat stops for a full ten seconds. He reaches for the lube hands shaking from nerves. What if he does something wrong and hurts Sehun? God, he would hate himself forever. He pours lube over his fingers and then spreads it with his other hand, making sure is fingers are fully covered.

Sehun moves his legs up.

"Are you s-"

"Yes" Sehun doesn't let him finish, cutting him off before Junmyeon even gets a chance to ask him if he's really sure.

Okay then. Sehun is sure. Junmyeon takes a deep breath. He wraps his less lubed up hand around Sehun's dick and lets the other trail a finger from Sehun's balls down to the ring of muscles. He pokes at the rim lightly with his middle finger and Sehun moans. Junmyeon gapes at the reaction. Sehun wasn't kidding when he said he's loud during this. Was he really that sensitive there?

Junmyeon finally gets the courage to push his finger deeper in.

Both him and the maknae gasp at the same moment. Junmyeon can't take his eyes of the finger going into Sehun, it was like it was being sucked in.

"You okay there?" Junmyeon asks once the whole finger fits into Sehun.

 

"Yes, yes, please, move it"

  
He sounds breathless, as his hips don't stop twitching even for a second, trying to get some friction from Junmyeon's steady finger.

Junmyeon finally starts moving the finger in and out, slowly at first, picking up speed when Sehun's response is only positive.

"More"

Hesitantly, he adds another finger.

"Ahh..." Sehun's response is almost immediate, the deep breath he takes sending shivers through Junmyeon's body.

He takes a shorter time with this one and when his pace is decent, he changes his angle and curls his fingers.

The moan that fills the room is the hottest thing Junmyeon has heard from Sehun. He swings his hand up to put on his mouth and Junmyeon wants to ask him not to, wants to tell him that he wants to hear all those sweet moans, but then he remembers they're not alone in the dorms. He repeats the motion of his fingers, harder this time and Sehun moans again, this time muffled by his hand but still audible.

Junmyeon moves his other hand to Sehun's leg, places it on his shoulder for better access and then starts moving his fingers at a steady but inclining  
pace.

Sehun looks like he's in bliss. Junmyeon can only imagine how wonderful the sounds he's making would be if he could hear them in their full potential. He's turned on beyond words, his own cock hanging heavy between his legs. He doesn't know what to look at, Sehun's blissed out face or the fingers disappearing into his body rhythmically.

"M-more" Sehun moves his hand away for a second to say it.

This time Junmyeon doesn't hesitate. He adds the third lubed up finger to the other two, twisting and turning his hand, trying to add even more sensations for Sehun, whose hips start sliding down to meet the thrusts.

Junmyeon doesn't know what to do with himself, with how turned on he is. He wants... God, he doesn't even know what he wants, his brain just clear that that something was to do with Sehun.

His body acting on its own accord, he leans down, lips on the inside of Sehun's thigh, as he mouths along, ending the touch with a bite to his milky skin.

His fingers falter in pace when he realises what he's done. God he probably overstepped so many barriers, he didn't even ask if Sehun wanted this kind of touch.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry-"

"No, don't stop" Sehun desperately moves his hips and tries to go back to the pace Junmyeon's fingers were at before. "B-bite me more"

Junmyeon doesn't need to be told twice. His lips get back to the sensitive skin on Sehun's thigh, at the same time as his fingers pick up speed, still aiming at the spot that has Sehun whining into his own hand. He bites him again, earning a sound that's clear even muffled, so he doesn't stop there. He sucks on Sehun's skin, making red marks, one  
after another, making sure he soothes them with his tongue after. Sehun almost trashes on the bed and whines and Junmyeon suddenly wants to put a hand on his dick, but when he looks up it's at that moment Sehun's muscles tighten around his fingers and his cock twitches, shooting out come, as Sehun climaxes untouched.

Junmyeon's in awe, his fingers stay steady until it doesn't look like Sehun is coming anymore, and then he slows down until he halts completely.

"Wow. How did you... I didn't know you could come without any friction on your dick"  
Sehun laughs breathlessly, eyes closed. He looks so worn out and there's a smile on his face. Junmyeon takes his fingers out and Sehun whines at the loss.

"You okay there?" Junmyeon asks after Sehun just lies there, not speaking for a minute.

"Mhm" He makes a humming sound that signalises his content. Junmyeon chuckles and reaches to the bedside table to get the roll of toilet paper out. He cleans his fingers and then Sehun's stomach.

"You look so spent" Junmyeon says as he lies down next to the younger man. Sehun cuddles into him.  
"I forgot how good it feels." He murmurs into Junmyeon's chest. He sounds so tired and relaxed. Pride beams in Junmyeon's chest, when he thinks that he was the one who made Sehun all gooey.

They lay like that for some time, Junmyeon absentmindedly stroking Sehun's hair.

"Shit, wait, you still haven't..." Sehun moves his thigh and it presses against Junmyeon's still hard dick. "Wait, let me get you off."

And yeah, Junmyeon thinks it would be nice, but right now Sehun just sounds so tired, and Junmyeon won't die if he doesn't come.

"It's okay" He kisses the top of Sehun's head, too sleepy to process what he did. "Just go to sleep Sehunnie" he pulls him closer, taking a deep breath and smiling lazily. Sehun smells so nice.

They both fall asleep after Sehun relaxes again against Junmyeon's body.  
  


 

 

 

 

He's woken up by a voice next to his ear.

"Junmyeon"

He slowly regains consciousness. There's a body close to his.

"Junmyeon-hyung"

He shifts in place with a low groan.

"Hyung. Hyung are you awake?"

Junmyeon makes a noncommittal hum. Is he awake? He opens his eyes to be met with a smiling face in front of him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?" Sehun pokes at his cheek.

"I am now" Junmyeon smiles back despite being woken up by Sehun. He snuggles into the younger, face in his firm chest.

His leg brushes on something hard. He chuckles and presses his thigh more into Sehun's crotch, Sehun moaning slightly next to him. He starts moving his leg up and down, grinding his limb on Sehun's hard dick.

"Is this why you woke me up?"

They don't really do stuff in the mornings, not very often. There's no time for fooling around before they have to start getting ready for their daily schedules.

"Mhmm" the younger's hands end up on his hips. "We have 30 minutes until we have to wake up. I want you to finger me again."

The bluntness with which Sehun says the words makes Junmyeon's breath stop and his heart race.

"You're so horny" he says with humour to get rid of his nervousness.

"Yeah" Sehun doesn't even try and negate the statement. His lips are suddenly on Junmyeon's jaw, and then down on his neck, kissing a trail down. "I'm always horny for you"

Junmyeon makes a surprised noise mixed with a moan. There's alarms going off at the back of his head. He's not sure what it is exactly, but something about the situation makes him panic. Maybe the panic is why he opens his mouth and speaks, maybe it's the fact that he just woke up.

"When you get a girlfriend it'll be hard to convince her to do this." He lets out a nervous giggle.

Sehun stills in place and moves away from Junmyeon's neck.

"What?" He has a confused smile on, like he's not really sure if what he heard was correct.

"Well, just saying. When you get a girlfriend it may be a bit hard to get her to, uh... finger you"

Sehun's confused smile is replaced by a confused frown.

"I'm... Not Interested in girls, hyung"

Junmyeon chuckles, trying to lighten the sudden weird atmosphere.

"So you keep saying, and yet you're so desperate you keep coming to me to help you get off."

Sehun moves even further away from him, now completely staring him down.

"To 'help me get off'?" He accentuates the words with air quotes. "Is this still... how you think of it?"

It's Junmyeon's turn to frown.

"I mean... That's what you came to me for. You wanted some help, yeah? And as a good leader-"

"Are you... really pulling the leader card right now?" The younger man looks bewildered and Junmyeon still has no idea what's happening. "So if anyone else from the group came to you and said 'Hey, hyung, jerk me off' would you do it with them too?"

Junmyeon doesn't have an answer to that question. He can just stare at Sehun blankly, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words.

"I just... We're close. We're passing the time until one of us gets a girlfriend-"

"I don't want a fucking girlfriend!" Sehun raises his voice and Junmyeon flinches. It's not often Sehun gets angry, and Junmyeon still doesn't know why he's angry in the first place. "I don't like girls! I really don't!"

He puts his hands on Sehun's shoulders to calm him down a little.

"Now, don't say that. You just haven't found the right girl yet."

An expression of hurt flashes on Sehun's face.

"You did not just fucking say that to me." He stands up from the bed and backs towards the door. "I have heard that one a lot of times, but I never thought I'd hear it from you."

His voice is shaking and Junmyeon wants to desperately make him feel better, so he tries to stand up too, but Sehun signals with his hands for Junmyeon to stay away.

"Sehunnie, I-"

"Don't. Don't call me that right now." Sehun grabs a pair of pants and a T-shirt and starts dressing himself frantically. "What are you gonna say next, huh? That it's 'just a phase'? You'd think after I put my mouth on your cock you'd get the fucking clue, but apparently not."

"I don't understand why you're mad" Junmyeon says helplessly and Sehun rolls his eyes.

"Well, better figure it out then." he throws at him and then he's out, the door slamming behind him. Junmyeon is left in their room, alone and confused.

He has no clue what happened to make Sehun so upset, but he decides to let the other calm down a bit. He didn't look like he wanted to talk to Junmyeon right now. Usually when he's upset, it takes some time to stay grumpy and then he comes around. Junmyeon's sure by the time they have to leave for the training the  
younger will calm down.

 

 

 

 

He's proven wrong when Sehun is gone by the time he leaves for the SM building, and then doesn't even look at him during the dance practice. He also disappears during the break, dragging Jongin with him.

"Did you two have a fight?" Jongdae asks him when Junmyeon sits next to him after Sehun and Jongin have been gone for a good ten minutes.

"I don't know. I think so?" he sighs. "I think I said something that made him upset." he pouts involuntarily.

Jongdae pat's his shoulder.

"That's tough dude. What did you say to him?"

"I'm not even sure" he tries to recall the details of the conversation. "I think I said something about him getting a girlfriend and he got mad."

Jongdae's face forms in a grimace of confusion.

"But aren't you two... Like... You know..." He  looks at Junmyeon like he's expecting him to finish the sentence for him.

Junmyeon blinks. Aren't they... What?

Jongdae puts his hands up defensively after Junmyeon doesn't answer for a whole minute

"None of my business." he goes back into an even more confused face after a second of thinking "Wait. A girlfriend? For Sehun? As in a girl that he would date?" he looks so taken aback, like the idea is impossible. "Why would Sehun get a girlfriend? He doesn't like girls, though?"

Junmyeon frowns.

"That's what he said today during our, uh, 'fight'. So I said he hasn't found the right girl yet. You know, he's young, he still has time to fall for a girl and get interested in dating."

The vocalist looks at him like he thinks he's an idiot, but Junmyeon knows he's just imagining things.

"Hyung, you're an idiot."

Oh.

"What? Why?!" Junmyeon slumps against the wall, resigned. What was he missing?

"Apologize to him hyung. It's not my place to tell you why he's upset, but you really should apologize." Jongdae pat's him on the shoulder again.

Junmyeon doesn't have the chance to apologize until late. After the training is finished Sehun goes in Baekhyun's car, first, and he's out of the door the moment Junmyeon steps in the dorms.

"I don't understand." His head hits the table with a thud. It hurts but he doesn't care.

He's eating dinner, courtesy of Baekhyun who decided to order some food. He's sitting at the table next to the guy now, with Chanyeol also munching on the fried chicken.

"Stop sulking." Baekhyun's poking him on the cheek, which earns him a deep sigh from Junmyeon.

"I just don't know why he's mad at me" he murmurs into the table.

"Ask him when he comes back." Baekhyun talks with his mouth full like always "It's not your first fight, you're not gonna fall apart just because of a misunderstanding. Chill. You're both adults."

Junmyeon wants to chill, he really does, but the way Sehun's face looked filled with anger and sadness doesn't stop repeating in his head.

He barely touches the food. After he's done chewing through one piece of chicken for almost an hour he goes to take a shower.

He decides to wait for Sehun. Which isn't easy, as he's tired after practice and Sehun still isn't home an hour after they usually fall asleep.

He's dozing off slowly when he can finally hear the bedroom door opening.

"Sehunn-" he almost calls him Sehunnie, but then remembers Sehun's face when he did that earlier in the day. "Sehun-ah"

A deep sigh is what answers him.

He can barely see Sehun, it's too dark, but he can smell the alcohol on him.

"Where were you?" He can't help but ask.

"Out." Sehun's voice is cold and straight to the point. He takes his pants off and shimmies into the unused bed. Well, _his own_ bed, Junmyeon supposes.

There's silence for a moment, Junmyeon trying to find his words.

"I'm sorry." He finally decides on saying. "I made you upset and I'm sorry for what I said."

"Do you know what you're apologizing for?"

Junmyeon bites his lower lip.

"Well... I'm not sure what made you mad, but if you just tell me I can-"

"I'm upset _because_  you don't know why I'm mad."

That didn't make sense in Junmyeon's head.

"Well, why can't you just tell me?"

He can hear Sehun moving around in bed and a deep sigh yet again.

"It's not easy... For me to say things like that. I have told you in every way I can think of, all you need to do is piece it together."

Junmyeon doesn't know what he's supposed to piece together. What is this weird and complicated puzzle Sehun is giving him.

"I... Don't understand"

"Goodnight, hyung." Sehun sounds like that's that, so Junmyeon doesn't say anything more.

He can hear light snoring just twenty minutes later, but it takes him hours to fall asleep himself.

 

 

 

Things are weird for the next couple of weeks.

 

 

It's not like Sehun is ignoring him, not really. They still talk, Sehun responds to things Junmyeon says. It's just... Different. The responses are much more reserved, and Sehun barely makes any eye contact with him. The physical closeness they always had is gone too. There's no more little touches, hand holding, hugs. Junmyeon never really paid much attention to how much physical contact with Sehun was a part of his daily routine, but now that it's gone it feels incomplete without it, wrong.

He knows there's one person who may know how to approach the whole thing with Sehun though. But the thing is, Jongin is almost always accompanied by Sehun these days. The two of them spend breaks during training together, go out together, Sehun even sometimes spends the night in the other maknae's room.

 

So when he can finally see Jongin in the kitchen after some time, and Sehun is out for his individual schedule, he approaches the guy, not minding that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are also there. This was his chance.

"Jongin. Help me."

Jongin looks at him with a confused expression.

"What do I do to make Sehun not mad at me anymore."

Jongin makes an 'o' shape with his mouth and sighs.

"He's not... mad at you. He's just... Sad, really."

Junmyeon groans.

"That's even worse!" he feels terrible. "I don't even know what I did Jongin! I want to fix it but he won't tell me why he's upset."

"Well." Jongin looks like he's considering something, and Junmyeon really hopes it's to tell him what's bothering the maknae.

"You told him he 'hasn't found the right girl yet' for starters..."

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who have been respectively cooking and going through Instagram, suddenly look at him too, gaping.

"Why would you tell him that?" Kyungsoo looks at him like he lost his mind and Junmyeon really feels like he has. Why was saying that considered so wrong?

"What? I just... You know, I don't think he won't want to date forever? One day he will stop saying he's not interested in dating."

Everyone is quiet.

"It's not dating he's disinterested in, hyung." Chanyeol speaks up this time, locking his phone and putting it on the table. "It's dating _girls_."

"I can't believe you really don't get it. I thought everyone knew" Kyungsoo adds.

"Knew what?" Junmyeon is really frustrated now.

"If it's not girls he likes, what else is left?" Chanyeol says and looks at him expectantly.

Junmyeon thinks for a second. Not girls? Then what... Wait. Could it be? Is this why he didn't tell Junmyeon? Because he was scared he would judge him?

"Is he into... Older women?"

"Oh my god." Jongin looks at him with disappointment. "Hyung. I hate to say this but you're an idiot."

"Why does everyone call me that recently?" Junmyeon pouts.

"Hyung I really can't believe this." Kyungsoo looks bewildered. "He's not into older women. He's not into girls."

"Kyungsoo." Jongin shoots him a warning look.

"No, I don't care, at this point it's gonna take him years of we don't tell him." He turns to Junmyeon, puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Do you want to know why he's not into women?"

"Soo, it's not out place to say this."

Kyungsoo ignores Jongin and waits for Junmyeon's response.

"Yes."

"He's not into women because he's into men. He doesn't want a girlfriend because he wants a boyfriend. He's gay, Junmyeon, he's 100% homosexual."

Oh.

"Oh." his brain catches up with what Kyungsoo said.

_Oh_

Sehun is gay.

Suddenly everything makes much more sense. Like, everything.

"Holy fuck." Junmyeon doesn't really swear that often, but the situation is kind of calling for it. "Holy shit. I'm an idiot."

It all makes sense. The way Sehun always got irritated when he said he's not interested in girls. The skilful way with which he sucked him off. The 'I get loud during this part' thing. Oh god.

"You really are." Chanyeol pat's him on the shoulders and Kyungsoo moves away.

"How was I supposed to know? He only said he's not interested in girls" he slumps in his seat trying to look for an excuse.

"He also like, ogles over male actors and singers all the time" Jongin adds, not at all helpfully.

"Chanyeol does that too!" Junmyeon points at the tall guy.

"Uh, yeah. I like men too"

Junmyeon gasps.

"You're gay too?!" How did he not know about all of this?

"No. I like women as well as men." Chanyeol shrugs as if that information isn't supposed to blow Junmyeon's mind. Because it does. Yeah, he knew that in theory some people could like both men and women, but knowing and _knowing_  are two different things.

He suddenly remembers an ex-girlfriend of his, talking about one of her previous boyfriends. That she broke up with him because he had a boyfriend before her. He remembers how she said that people who say they like both end up choosing a side anyway, and she didn't want her boyfriend suddenly turning gay. That conversation always stayed somewhere at the back of his mind, so vivid for all these years.

"I literally have a bisexual flag in my room" Chanyeol's voice distracts him from his thoughts.

"That's a bisexual flag? I thought you just really like purple."

Chanyeol starts laughing at his response and Junmyeon can only sit there, feeling like an idiot.

"So... This is why Sehun is upset." Now he gets it. God, it was so insensitive to say 'you haven't found the right girl yet' to Sehun. Now he knows what he has to apologize for.

"That's... Part of it, yes." Jongin slowly nods but avoids Junmyeon's eyes. "I can't help you with the other part though."

"There's more?" He thought that's it, that he finally figured it out. God, of course not. His life was never easy. "I'll never get him to forgive me"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" Jongin doesn't look too sure.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart." Kyungsoo chimes in. "Weren't you like, top of the class in school?"

"I'm book smart. People are not books."

Junmyeon wishes reading Sehun was as easy as reading a book.  
  


 

 

 

 

He decides he needs to sort his own brain out before talking to Sehun. Especially the part of his brain that's nagging at him after he learned bout Chanyeol.

He approaches the rapper just a couple days later.

"How did you know that you liked men as well as women?"

Chanyeol, who is sitting on the couch in the living room, turns to look at the leader. He doesn't look surprised by the question.

"You want the honest answer?"

Junmyeon nods.

"I watched porn and I caught myself paying attention to both, the man and the woman." Chanyeol shrugs again and Junmyeon tries not to show that his whole face is red. "Then I was like 'huh, that's weird' so I searched gay porn and that definitely turned me on too. So I googled some things and figured out I'm bi."

Junmyeon gapes for a second, processing the information.

"How old were you?"

"Uh..." The tall man thinks for a second. "17? 18? I'm not sure."

That's a long time ago, Junmyeon realises.

"But... How did you know for sure?" Those things tell him nothing. Yeah, he paid attention to men in porn too, but he always thought it's because he was a man, so he wanted to see how the man reacts, so he knew how he felt, so he could imagine he feels like that too. Why else would he rewind the parts of the video where the man climaxed? Well, he did that for the parts of women's orgasms too, but that was different, right?

Chanyeol looks at him for a minute before opening his mouth again.

"Well, uh. I. Sucked a guy off and liked it. That made me quite sure."

Junmyeon feels his face growing even hotter. He sees Chanyeol's is a bit awkward, too.

"But. Okay, what if... What if a straight guy could suck a guy off and like it, because he likes making his friends feel good? You know, like in a friendly way?" 

Chanyeol scowls.

"What is this really about, hyung?"

Junmyeon blinks a couple of times trying to think of how to formulate his next thought.

"Okay, so I have this friend right." he finally starts after some time. "And he's straight. He's only been with women for his whole life. But..."

"But?" Chanyeol studies his face carefully. Junmyeon feels like the rapper can see right through him and his fake lies.

"But things have been happening to him, yeah? He's... in a boygroup too. And one of his dongsaengs was like 'hey hyung, we should help each other get off sometimes.'" He's looking down now, avoiding Chanyeol's eyes. Until he started talking he didn't realise how much he needed to talk about all of this to someone, get everything off of his chest. He internalised every feeling he had about his situation with Sehun, pushing anything away. "And my friend, he was like 'sure, why not. A hand is a hand'." He's tugging on the sleeves of his sweater nervously. "So they started like... You know. Getting each other off sometimes. And somehow it escalated to using m-mouths too." He  
blushes again, but doesn't stop talking, feeling like all of his emotions were flooding out. "And he even, uh. He even... like... With his fingers, uh... He made him c-come with his fingers once." Oh god, with how Junmyeon starts shaking, his voice unsteady, there was no way Chanyeol would ever believe it wasn't a personal story. Still he continues.

"And the thing is, he liked doing all of it, he didn't just do it because his dongsaeng asked. He... Enjoyed making him feel good, he enjoyed his responses. He wanted to do all those things." He licks his lips nervously. Chanyeol is still sitting next to him but he doesn't dare looking up at the taller man. "And he also found himself wanting to kiss him a lot. Every time he looked at his lips he just wanted to... To press his own to them, close his eyes and make out for hours and hours on end... They also spend a lot of time together aside from getting each other off. They started sleeping in the same bed everyday, cuddled a lot, held hands, talk about stupid things. And my friend was hit on by a girl during that time, too. She was completely his type.But he couldn't bring himself to flirt back. He didn't see himself dating her at all, even though she was so pretty and sweet."

A pause. Junmyeon takes a deep breath

"He only wanted to spend time with that guy, wanted to touch him, hug him, treat him to food, kiss him, make him come. Make him happy."

He looks up. He didn't even notice he started crying.

"What I'm saying is, he's really confused, because he's straight. So he always thought he's doing all of these things because he cares about his dongsaeng's happiness, well being. It's nice to make people feel good, he thought"

Chanyeol smiles reassuringly, putting a hand on Junmyeon's shoulder.

"Sounds like your friend is just a bit of an idiot." There's only affection in his voice, no malice. "But definitely, undoubtedly a bisexual idiot."

Junmyeon starts crying and laughing at the same time.

Chanyeol moves his arms out and hugs Junmyeon close. They don't do the emotional stuff often, but Junmyeon's glad he got it out.

"I'm glad you told me." Chanyeol pats his back. "Even if you did it through a fake story"

Junmyeon sniffles as more tears leave his eyes.

"Although it's a shame you're literally crying in my arms and I can never tease you about it in front of cameras."

He chuckles at Chanyeol's teasing nature.

"Also, I really could've lived without knowing you fingered Sehun"

"Oh my god" he can feel heat on his cheeks as he slaps Chanyeol's chest lightly. "Shut up" he can't keep the smile off of his face though. He's glad Chanyeol is trying to make him feel better, trying to make him laugh, otherwise he would've just broke down. "I... Thank you."

"No worries hyung." They move away and Junmyeon wipes his tear stained cheeks.

"Sorry for getting so emotional. I didn't know I was gonna get like this." He takes a couple of deep breaths to calm down his shaking body.

"It's alright." Chanyeol smiles at him again. "I know I made it seem like I totally accepted being bi when I first realised it but I totally had a breakdown about it, too." he curls his legs up on the couch. "I almost quit training then. I was like 'I can't be in a boygroup, what of they don't feel comfortable around me?'"

Junmyeon frowns. He remembers the time when Chanyeol didn't show up to the SM building for two weeks. He wonders if that's why.

"But everyone is pretty accepting, you know? We're very lucky to have friends like this whole bunch. I dropped hints, everyone was okay with it, so I thought, what the hell. Might as well live my life"

Junmyeon nods slowly. Now that he knows, he wonders how didn't he notice sooner. Both about himself and Chanyeol.

They talk for a long time after that. Chanyeol tells him all about the boys he dated, all the unrequited crushes he had, too. Junmyeon in turn talks about guys he found attractive, but never knew that it was attraction. They discover he might have had a crush on Luhan back in the day and they laugh about it for a good 10 minutes.

It's nice. Him and Chanyeol usually tease each other, but it's good to have someone to relate to, too.

"You should talk to Sehun soon" Chanyeol states at some point. Junmyeon knows that, but it doesn't make it any easier.

"I don't know what to say. He won't even look at me."

"Maybe for starters tell him how you feel about him."

"But I don't know how I feel about him..."

Chanyeol chuckles.

"I think you do"  
  


 

 

 

When Junmyeon comes in to their shared room that evening, Sehun is sitting on the floor, in the middle of packing a bag. For a moment Junmyeon panics, before he remembers he probably should start packing as well, as they have schedules in China the next day.

A plan start forming in his head.

He knows what he needs to start with though.

"Sehunnie."

The maknae looks up at him and then looks back down.

"Sehunnie, I'm sorry."

A pair of eyes lands on him, hurt, so before Sehun can asks if he knows what he's apologizing for, he starts again.

"I'm sorry for telling you all those things, about you finding a girlfriend. Believe it or not, but I really didn't know you were gay."

Sehun is staring at him now, expression unreadable.

"I was an idiot. I'm just realising how much the things I said must've hurt you."

Sehun is quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry, too." he says it so quietly Junmyeon almost doesn't hear. He blinks, confused. Sehun had nothing to be sorry for. "I was angry when you said that what we do is just you helping me out, but I've been thinking about that a lot." He's looking down at his luggage. "But really, I should be angry at myself. I suggested that in the first place. I feel... I feel like I've used you." He's whispering. Junmyeon moves closer.

"Sehunnie, you don't have to-"

"But I do. It's all on me." He takes a deep breath. "You were looking at it as helping me out. You thought you were being a good leader that way. I basically used you for my own sexual pleasure, I got my hopes up and got angry at you even though it was me who-"

Junmyeon drops to his knees and hugs him.

"Stop." He pulls Sehun closer to him, hand at the back of Sehun's head so he can hold him as tight as he can. "You didn't use me. Don't think even for a minute you did anything wrong. I'm just a stupid, stupid man."

Sehun shakes in his arms.

"Everything you did, everything I did, I wanted it all. I..." Junmyeon feels determined. "When you asked me if anyone else asked me to do this, would I do it with them, too, I didn't know what to say. Because I knew I only wanted to do this with you, I just didn't know why."

Sehun finally wraps his arms around Junmyeon's torso.

"I missed you" he says against Junmyeon's shoulder.

"I missed you too."

They don't talk much beside that, both too emotionally drained to say anything more.

They fall asleep in their bed that night, tangled together.

 

 

 

 

When they wake up it's hectic. They fell asleep early, so they still had to pack their bags for the day ahead, for their flight to China. During the morning rush there's no time to talk, and then they're surrounded by the other guys.

Junmyeon holds Sehun hand in the car though. He's playing with his fingers with a slight smile on his face. His heartbeat speeds up when he looks up and sees Sehun with a similar smile on.

He doesn't know yet what exactly he's going to say to Sehun, but he knows he wants to make it special. Not just hushed words in-between going to the airport and the hotel, not quick explanations where nobody can hear.

"After we land..." he whispers to Sehun in the airplane, still holding his hand "we should drop our bags in the hotel and then go out. Just you and me"

Sehun looks up with a surprised expression.

"Sounds like you're asking me out on a date" he giggles, trying joke, but there's a hopeful look in his eyes.

Junmyeon smiles shyly, squeezing Sehun's hand tighter.

"It sure does." he's back to playing with his fingers anxiously.

Sehun hums thoughtfully.

They both can't take the smiles off of their faces for the whole plane ride.

***

They arrive in Beijing after an hour and a half long flight. It's evening already, and the management tells them to get some rest for the next day, but Junmyeon has different plans. He gets in the lift with Sehun and a few other members, and when it stops on his floor he turns to the maknae. He has a couple more floors to go , his room being higher up.

"I'll pick you up in 20 minutes, yeah?"

Sehun nods and the guys eye him curiously.

Jongdae leaves the lift with him, his room being on the same floor.

"You guys made up?" he asks once they move along the corridor.

Junmyeon bites back the big smile that breaks out on his face.

"Yeah. Kind of. I mean... We're in the process." They haven't exactly talked about everything yet.

Jongdae lets out a breath of relief.

"That's good to hear. You were both sulking so bad for almost a month, I thought you like, broke up for good." Jongdae stops at his door and Junmyeon stops too, shocked by what Jongdae's saying.

"B... Broke up?" He repeats carefully.

Jongdae's not looking at him, too busy trying to find his room key, so he doesn't see the Junmyeon's shocked expression.

"Yeah, but now that you're back together, done fighting or whatever, the sulking time is over." He makes a sound of triumph when he finally finds the key card. He turns to Junmyeon and tilts his head in confusion at his expression.

"How..." Junmyeon doesn't even try to correct Jongdae. He wouldn't even know what to say, for now he just wants to know why did the vocalist think that him and Sehun were dating.

Jongdae actually starts looking embarrassed.

"Umm... I know you never officially told anyone, but like, it was quite obvious." He looks around to check if they're alone in the corridor and lowers his voice down. "During your birthday I went to the living room for a second and you two were, uh, busy."

Junmyeon feels his whole face flush.

"Oh god." He covers his face with his palm. "That's so embarrassing"

Jongdae laughs at him.

"It did shock me a bit at first, but it also made a lot of sense. You look at him like he's the most important thing in the universe. And he looks at you just the same. It's sweet."

Junmyeon can feel his heart flutter at Jongdae's words. What did he do to deserve such accepting, amazing friends?

"He also laughs at your lame jokes, and you're not funny at all, so I guess it must be love."

Scrap the amazing part.

"Yah!" He slaps Jongdae's shoulder and the man laughs. "I'll have you know I'm extremely funny!"

"Dream on hyung." Jongdae sticks out his tongue at him. "Anyways, have fun on your date~"

"Thanks." He sends Jongdae a smile. "I will."

He's already in his room when he realises that he didn't even deny when Jongdae assumed him and Sehun were together.

Well. One can only hope.

He decides to take a brisk shower, before changing into a nice outfit. It's a bit over 20 minutes later when he's on his way up in the lift, looking for Sehun's room.

He knocks.

The door opens almost immediately.

"You're 4 minutes late" Sehun says right away and Junmyeon can't help but laugh.

"Sorry." he says sheepishly. "Come on now, I've ordered us an Uber."

Sehun grabs his jacket and they walk to the lift.

Junmyeon can't stop looking to the side. Sehun looks so attractive in black. He's wearing a loose shirt, showing his collarbones off. His pants are tight fitting and Junmyeon can't help but look at how perfectly they hug Sehun's great ass. He always knew Sehun has an amazing ass, but since now he fully understands how attracted to the younger man he is, he feels he can finally appreciate just how great of a butt it is.

He hears chuckling and looks up to see Sehun looking at him with amusement, catching him staring at his behind. Then the maknae himself gives him a once over with his eyes, stopping at Junmyeon's ass and blatantly checking it out too.

Junmyeon blushes. That brat probably wore tight pants on purpose.

Sehun moves closer to him so their arms touch, before the lift stops at the bottom floor and they have to leave the hotel building to get in the car.

"So, where are we going?" Sehun asks him as they get inside the taxi. The driver sets off.

"It's a nice place, a restaurant." Junmyeon's been to the place a few times. "It has an area that's a bit more private, so we don't have to worry about people recognising or hearing us."

Sehun nods. Junmyeon sees his hand on the middle section between their seats and puts his own palm on top of Sehun's.

Once they're at the restaurant they're greeted by a front of the house person. Junmyeon says his carefully practised phrase in Mandarin about the private section  
and flashes his black card. Like usually, it guarantees them the best service. They escort them to their table, at the back rooms, and even send them a waiter who can speak Korean.

Even though they're in a private section, it's still not a good place to be discussing serious, private topics, so Junmyeon leaves the important talk for later. Sehun doesn't look like he minds, instead chatting vividly about things that happened to him in the last month. It seems as if he has a list of things he wanted to tell Junmyeon while they didn't talk to each other, and is now going through every single thing excitedly. He talks about Vivi and shows him some pictures too. He tells him about the praise he got from the vocal trainers and how flustered but proud it made him feel.

Junmyeon listens to everything in awe and replies with his own little stories. Talking to Sehun was always so easy and he missed it so much, missed how the other laughed the biggest laugh at the smallest things, missed his funny facial expressions, even the way he talks with his mouth full, because he can't wait to get his thoughts out of his head enough to chew his food. Junmyeon can't stop admiring how handsome he looks.

He wants to kiss him so bad it hurts.

"You keep on staring at my face" Sehun comments when they're almost done with their meals. "Do I have food stuck somewhere?"

He doesn't.

Junmyeon reaches out his hand anyway, and puts the palm to Sehun's cheek. His thumb swipes across Sehun's lower lip, to the corner of his mouth, like he's trying to get a piece of food off.

"No" he's looking Sehun in the eyes. "I just really missed your face."

Sehun holds his gaze and puts his hand on top of Junmyeon's. They stay like that for couple of seconds, Junmyeon's thumb caressing Sehun's cheek softly.

They hear footsteps approaching and both of them move back, Junmyeon not even noticing that they were both leaning over the table while looking at each other.

It's a waitress passing by their booth, going to another one.

"Are we done with the food here?" Sehun asks and Junmyeon looks down at his plate. There's a bit of food left, but he doesn't have to eat it, if it means going back to the hotel with Sehun as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Let's go back."

He calls the waitress over when she goes by again and asks her for the bill.

After Junmyeon pays for the meal they order a taxi again, both fidgeting in the car when they get inside. They keep on glancing at each other, Junmyeon not being able to stop the smile and soft laughs escaping him every time he looks at Sehun and catches him looking at him too.

When they get in the lift Sehun only presses one button, the one to his floor. When they pass Junmyeon's floor on the way up, without stopping, the leaders heart speeds up, beating fast in his chest.

They get out on Sehun's floor, walking up to Sehun's door. It really feels like the corridor is never ending, but after the walk and a little fumble trying to find the card key, they both get inside the hotel room. Junmyeon takes his jacket off while Sehun does the same, they also get rid of their shoes.

His fingertips are tingling with anxiety. This is the time to talk.

Sehun looks down at him, moving closer, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon's torso.

"Thanks for treating me to food."

Junmyeon chuckles, his own arm moving up, resting on Sehun's shoulders.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't pay for food after asking you out on a date?"

Sehun's breath hitches as his mouth falls open slightly.

"So it was really a date." He speaks quietly, arms tightening around Junmyeon.

"Yeah" he matches the younger's volume. "Is that okay?" the question just rolls off of his tongue, his insecurities overpowering his thoughts for a moment.

"Yeah that's..." Sehun glances down and Junmyeon stops breathing when he notices that he's looking at his lips. He looks down at Sehun's too. They seem to pull him in closer and closer.

Sehun doesn't finish his sentence, too distracted with glancing in between Junmyeon's mouth and his eyes.

"We should talk about this." Junmyeon knows that that would be the ideal, as miscommunication didn't really work to their favour last time.

But he's already standing up on his tiptoes. Sehun's face only inches apart as he leans down.

"Yeah, we should." Sehun is so close now, Junmyeon can feel the air from his whisper tickling his skin.  
He closes his eyes.

The moment their lips meet his breath hitches. It's a slight touch at first, barely any contact, but as soon as they first start moving their lips against each other Junmyeon can't help but deepen the kiss. He moves his hands up and tangles his fingers in Sehun's hair, pressing him closer.

He's waited so long for this.

He licks the younger man's lower lip slightly, which results in him gasping softly, giving Junmyeon access to slide his tongue past his lips.

The kiss goes from delicate to heated not long after that. Junmyeon doesn't know how long it lasts, could be minutes, could be hours, but his head is spinning and his whole body is tingling. He traps Sehun's lip between his teeth and sucks on it tenderly. Sehun moans into his mouth and Junmyeon swallows it all.

Sehun starts moving then, hesitant steps at first, not parting away from Junmyeon, but soon the leader is led backwards, and then his knees hit the back of the bed and his upper body soon follows, falling on the mattress. Sehun barely moves his mouth away and Junmyeon wants to whine, but he straddles him, legs on both sides of his body, his thighs hugging Junmyeons hips tightly. Sehun moves back down and this time it's him that bites Junmyeon's lip, making shivers run up his whole body. He feels dizzy with desire.

Talking it all out can wait a bit.

Sehun's kisses move down to him neck, the younger nipping at the skin, sucking on it lightly as to not leave marks, but so Junmyeon could still feel it. And oh did Junmyeon feel it. His whole body pliant under Sehun's, hands sneaking under the other man's shirt, fingers roaming on his back, up then sliding down, up again and the next movement down was replaced by fingernails instead, when Sehun bit his skin just above his collarbone.

He got rid of Sehun's shirt. His own followed soon after.

Sehun was kissing him again, cupping his face with one palm.

"Is this really okay?" it was barely a whisper, Sehun's lips still against Junmyeon's. He wonders how Sehun can still ask that, after he just been moaning and showing nothing but signs of pleasure for the last ten or so minutes.

"Yeah" he runs his fingers through the younger's hair, pecking him softly once, then twice.

"Are you sure?" the air from his mouth tickles Junmyeon's lips. "I don't want to do something you're not sure about. Don't feel pressured to do things you don't want to do."

Junmyeon wonders if he's still unsure about the whole thing, if he still thinks Junmyeon is doing all this just because Sehun asked him to.

He supposes he's going to have to show him how much he desires him.

He flips them over, now Sehun laying on his back with Junmyeon in between his legs. He grinds his hips once, so that Sehun can feel how hard he is.

"I really," he kisses down Sehun's neck. "really," he grazes his teeth on Sehun's nipple, earning a moan. "really," one of his hands shoots out to cup Sehun's erection through his jeans. "really," his lips travel back up and he whispers against Sehun's mouth. "really want this."

Somewhere in between making out and hands touching everywhere, they both lose their pants, and then their underwear. Their naked bodies are sliding together, their erections sliding against each other and Junmyeon feels like he might burst from pleasure. The way Sehun's body is responding to his and vice versa is making it hard to breathe, the moans they both make turning into gasps for air.

Junmyeon reaches down and wraps a hand around Sehun's dick, starting to pump slowly, his lips now on Sehun's chest. He moves down, mouthing and licking every inch of Sehun's skin he can find, paying a bit more attention to the boy's nipples, as Sehun buckles his hips at every flick of Junmyeon's tongue on them.

"Ahh- Hyung-" the choked off moans Sehun is making just rile Junmyeon up more. How much he wanted to hear all those sounds in their full potential before. Now he did and it was so much better than he could've hoped for. He's down to Sehun's pelvis now, sucking a small hickey next to his hip bone, while his hand is still working on Sehun's dick. Soon it's replaced by his mouth though, as he wraps the tip of Sehun's cock with his lips and then slides down, tongue working the younger's erection thoroughly.

Sehun doesn't hold back with the sounds and Junmyeon just wants to hear more, more and more.

His thumb slips down from Sehun's scrotum, touching against his rim. Sehun's hips shoot up at the sensation, almost choking Junmyeon, but he moves up just in time.

"Fuck, yes I- hold on-" he can hear Sehun moving around a bit, then a sound of a drawer opening and closing. "Here"

Junmyeon looks up and there's a bottle of lube in front of his eyes. He takes his mouth off of Sehun's cock with a pop and smiles.

"We just arrived here today and you already put lube in the bedside drawer?"

Sehun doesn't even try to look embarrassed about it, instead tangling his hand in Junmyeon's hair, bringing his face closer and  
biting Junmyeon's lower lip.

"Yes." he kisses him again, and Junmyeon knows that he will never get tired of Sehun's lips. "I was hoping after our date you would come over and fuck me."

Junmyeon gasps as his heart starts racing. God, Sehun wants him to actually fuck him. Actual, real sex. With Sehun.

Junmyeon feels like he might pass out.

"You want that?" He teases the ring of muscles with his thumb again and Sehun makes a beautiful sound. He starts opening the lube bottle with his free hand.

"You have no idea how long I wanted that."

Junmyeon licks his lips, all thinking ability gone from his brain. He pours the lube on his hand, not taking his eyes of Sehun.

"Really?" he still can't comprehend the concept that Sehun wants him to fuck him.

He puts the first lubed finger against Sehun's rim, circling a bit before breaching the ring of muscles.

"Ahh, shit..." Sehun closes his eyes, lying back down, back on the mattress. "Y-yes, really. So fu-cking much"

Junmyeon moves the finger at a reasonable pace, observing Sehun's face for any kind of discomfort.

"C-come on, I won't break."

Junmyeon adds another finger, something at the back of his head reminding him he needs to stretch Sehun well, to prepare him.

"Mmm..." Sehun's hips shift, sliding with Junmyeon's movements. "Before, ah- you did this that first time m-my fantasies about you were pretty equal" He talks again, sounding out of breath, sounds of pleasure interrupting his sentence here and there. "You know, I'd think about you fucking me about the same as me fucking you"

God, Junmyeon doesn't know how it would feel, but the thought of Sehun wanting to fuck him too was making his cock twitch.

"But since you... Oh this feels good- since you fingered me-" Junmyeon scissors his fingers and Sehun yelps a little, but it doesn't sound like a bad sound. "I could... I could only think of your c-cock in me"

The maknae will be the death of him.

He curls his fingers up, remembering the last time he did that Sehun really liked it. The response is the same now, too. Sehun moans loudly, arching his lower body. But this time he doesn't have to cover his mouth with his hand.

"T-there" the younger gasps out and Junmyeon complies, moving his fingers angled to that exact spot. "Ahh- Fuck, hyung..."

He leans down, mouthing along Sehun's chest, flicking his tongue on Sehun's nipple to then bite it gently. The sounds increase. Junmyeon's head is spinning.

"Add another finger" Sehun basically demands it, voice desperate and breathy.

Junmyeon does, pace not slowing down, the third finger swiftly sliding in along with the other two.

"Yesyesyes...!" Sehun's whole lower body is moving, reacting to the sensations. His hands end up in Junmyeons hair, tugging tightly. Junmyeon could do this all day if it meant Sehun reacting like this, making all those sounds, holding onto him for dear life. he kisses Sehun passionately, swallowing the gasps and grunts into his mouth.

After a few minutes Sehun moves his mouth away.

"Fuck me"

Junmyeon makes a low grunting noise at the back of his throat at that. This was really happening, god. He blinks a couple of times, looking at Sehun who's looking back at him with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown.

"You sure?" it's his turn to be self-conscious now.

"Definitely." Sehun lowers his hands from Junmyeon's hair to his face, cupping it in his palms. "I want you" he says pointedly.

Junmyeon nods his head eagerly, not believing his voice enough to speak. He takes his fingers out slowly, which has Sehun whining slightly, and he reaches for more lube with his clean hand. He halts after he opens the bottle.

"I don't have any condoms." he can hear his own voice shaking slightly from all the emotions. Sehun chuckles.

"It's okay. Are you clean?" he asks. Junmyeon has been tested after the last time he had sex, so he nods. "Me too. Just fuck me without it, come on." he wiggles his hips impatiently.

Junmyeon opens the lube bottle and starts pouring gooey liquid on his hand, spreading it on his member after. He never fucked someone without a condom on before. Well, he also never fucked a man before, so he guesses it's a lot of new experiences in one time.

He moves closer as Sehun puts his legs up. He guides his dick between Sehun's cheeks, so its poking against the rim. He takes a deep breath and then slowly starts pushing in.  
The head of his cock gets sucked in and lets out a moan. He slowly pushes in further and further until he's fully inside Sehun's heat.

"You're so tight..." it sounds choked up as he says it, the pressure of Sehun's walls clenching around him so pleasurable. He has never felt anything like this before during sex. He just hopes he can last long enough. He looks down and sees Sehun biting on his lower lip, eyes closed, with his eyebrows furrowed together. He leans in and kisses the boys frown.

"You okay?" he asks, as he moves the strands of hair that stuck on the sweat on Sehun's forehead away, carefully caressing his his hair and then his face.

"Yeah" Sehun sounds so breathless. "It's just been a while. Gotta adjust."

Junmyeon is patient. The heat that surrounds him just screams for him to start moving his hips, but he resists it. Sehun's comfort is much more important. He pecks Sehun's lip, then his nose, both of his cheeks, his forehead to then come back to his lips again. Sehun lets out a breathy laugh.

"Hey, hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"God, never mind, it's stupid."

Junmyeon runs his hand through Sehun's hair.

"Come on, tell me."

Sehun hesitates for some time. His hips start twitching slightly, showing that he's almost adjusted.

"Just... I love you."

It's not the first time Sehun says it to him, he heard it many times before. But this time it feels so different, they're so intimate, so close, basically connected. Sehun's words make his heart race and he looks, really looks at the man under him and in that moment it hits him.

He's in love with Sehun.

Really, really in love. He doesn't just _love_  Sehun, he's _in love_ with him. Feels like he has been for a while.

"Sehunnie..." His heart is racing. He doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Start moving."

Junmyeon plants a quick but deep kiss on Sehun's lips again and then he experimentally withdraws his hips and pushes in back again. Both men moan at the sensation. He continues at a slow pace.

"Ahh... Shit, Hunnie..." He can't stop his own sounds, that are mixing with Sehun's. It feels incredible. He constantly checks Sehun's face for any signs of discomfort but the younger seems to be enjoying himself, eyes closed and brows furrowed, panting. Junmyeon gradually speeds up. He nibbles on the skin on Sehun's chest, remembering how he liked being bitten on his thighs the last time, and it results in a incredible response. Sehun's hands are on his back, nails digging into skin, scratching a trail down.

"You s..stretch me so good, g-god, ahh.. I-I love the feeling of your cock" Sehun whimpers and Junmyeon swears its the most erotic thing he has ever heard.

He halts for a second to change position, as he swings one of Sehun's legs over his shoulder, holding onto the other, lifting the younger's butt off the bed a bit. It results in a change of the angle and the next time he thrusts in, Sehun cries out an amazing moan of pleasure.

"Yes! Oh god, right there, faster..!"

He does as the younger pleases, speeding up, aiming for the same spot again and again. Sehun is loud, so loud there's a passing thought at the back of his mind that someone in the hotel might actually hear them, but he's too distracted and turned on to care. His noises are no better, maybe not as needy and loud as Sehun's whines, but he's also not quiet. Sehun's cock is slapping on his abdomen with every thrust, from the mere force of it, so Junmyeon wraps a hand around it and starts stroking him in rhythm with the pace they're fucking at.

He can't take his eyes off of Sehun too, his blissed out face, the way the shape of his lips changes with every sound, the way his expression is constantly shifting.

God, he's so in love.

It all feels so good, heat is slowly building up at the bottom of his abdomen, all the stimuli adding together, making him so turned on.

"I'm gonna come" Sehun cries out after some time. Junmyeon makes his thrusts more fierce, deeper.

"A-AH! Fuck, fuck!" the younger writhes underneath him and then with a silent inhale of air his hips shift and he's coming on his own chest. His face beats any previous orgasm face Junmyeon saw on him, and the way his walls tighten around him brings him so much closer to his own climax. He keeps up his thrusts for as long as he sees Sehun is still coming, and after he's sure the younger is finished, he pulls out, already on the edge, wrapping a hand around his dick.

He's been so close it only takes a few strokes for him to come, the mess added to Sehun's belly, mixing with Sehun's come. He whines out Sehun's name, as he rides out his own orgasm.

Once he's calmed down a bit he looks at Sehun. The younger actually has a pout on his face.

"Why didn't you come in me?" he whines, actually whines and Junmyeon can't stop himself from  
giggling at him.

"I didn't know if you'd like that." He's fighting hard to catch his breath, and Sehun is the same. Besides his pout, he looks so spent, so thoroughly fucked. Junmyeon wishes he could take a picture so he can look at it whenever they're apart. It would make him instantly turned on.

He tiredly lies down next to Sehun, a hand slung across his chest. His face is at the level of Sehun's neck so Junmyeon cuddles into it.

"I would like that a lot. Next time please come in me"

Junmyeon nods and pecks his neck.

He can't stop there, he continues planting little butterfly kisses up, on Sehun's jaw and then all over his face, wherever he can reach. A peck on the nose, a peck on the cheek, a peck on the temple. Soon Sehun is giggling and Junmyeon can't help a big smile forming on his face. He's so overcome with affection for Sehun, he needs a way of expressing it, showing Sehun how incredibly happy he makes him, how important he is to him.

"So you're sappy after sex, huh?" Sehun asks after Junmyeon finally stops showering him with kisses.

Junmyeon responds with a laugh and another kiss.

"I just... God, I feel so much right now." he cuddles into Sehun again, close, as close as he can get, inhaling Sehun's scent. He's so gone for the younger, even a sweaty Sehun smells good to him.

"What are you feeling?" there's a hand in his hair, stroking it, and then he can feel a pair of lips on his forehead.

"I feel happy. So happy. I feel... relaxed." He wonders how to put a name to some of the feelings in his chest. "I feel like I want to like... Hug you so close our bodies absorb into each other." It sounds silly, but he has no better way of expressing it.

"I already kinda absorbed you today" Sehun teases and the leader snorts with laughter.

"I also feel loved." he says quieter. He can feel Sehun's heartbeat quickening. "And I feel in love, too. I feel both and it makes me happy."

Sehun doesn't say anything for some time, but his heart is still racing. Junmyeon goes back to drawing patterns with the tips of his fingers, feeling the steady beating under his touch.

"This doesn't feel real" Sehun sounds like he's about to both cry and laugh.

"Why?" he moves up so he can look at Sehun's face. It doesn't clear anything up, as Sehun still looks like he's happy but also like he's going to cry at the same time.

"I just... Wanted this for years."

Junmyeon gasps at the sincerity.

"Y-Years?" What did Sehun mean by that? Did he mean he was attracted to him for a long time? Wanted for them to fuck for years?

"I fell in love with you three years ago hyung." he clarifies. "So the fact that you might somehow return my feelings, even a bit-"

Junmyeon interrupts him.

"I- I love you like that, too." he palms Sehun's cheek. "I don't know how long has it been, because it took me some self discovery to figure out it's love, but I do love you. I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and call you my... my boyfriend. Call you mine."

Sehun's smile looks sheepish, as he hides it in Junmyeon's palm.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he repeats the phrase slowly. "I like that."

"Yeah?" It's Junmyeon's turn to smile.

"Yes, boyfriend"

Junmyeon kisses him then, deep and sensual, tangling his hand in Sehun's hair. Their lips move together slowly, Junmyeon making sure to explore every inch of Sehun's lips, with both his tongue and his teeth.

It's then that his hand lands on Sehun's stomach, and he yelps in surprise. He moves away, looking at his hand, just to find it covered in semen.

"Oh. Forgot to clean you up"

He reaches to the bedside drawer to find some tissues, but there isn't any. He's feeling lazy and he really doesn't want to, but he stands up. Sehun immediately whines.

"Where are you going?" he's pouting again and Junmyeon just want to kiss it off.

"I'm just getting a towel. I'll be back."

"Come back right nooowww" Sehun swings his arms on the bed and Junmyeon giggles. He walks into the bathroom to take the towel and as soon as he's back with it, he cleans Sehun off.

"Here. Now we can cuddle properly."

Sehun's long arms shoot out and in no time Junmyeon is being dragged on top of him, Sehun wrapped around him like a koala.

"Missed you."

"I've been gone for not even a minute."

"That's a minute too long."

Junmyeon can't hide his happiness, as he kisses Sehun again.

"We should sleep. We have schedules tomorrow." he says after a minute or so of their lips lazily moving against each other.

Sehun agrees but doesn't stop. Junmyeon doesn't have it in him to stop too.

It's half an hour later when they finally manage to stop making out.  
They fall asleep, pressed together, Junmyeon's head on Sehun's shoulder and Sehun's arm under Junmyeon. Their legs are tangled and so much of their skin is touching.

Junmyeon could live like this forever.

He really hopes he will.

 

 

 

 

  
The loud blaring of a phone alarm is what wakes him up.

He can hear groaning and feel some movement, then the sound is over.

"Hyung."

There's lips on his temple and although he's only half awake he smiles with his eyes still closed.

"Hmmm.." He cuddles into Sehun more.

"Hyung~" he tries to move away but Junmyeon has a tight grip on him. Sehun laughs.

"We both need to shower" he kisses Junmyeon on the side of the head again. "We'll get in trouble if we sleep in"

Junmyeon knows Sehun's right, but Sehun's warmth is so inviting. Still, he supposes they do have to get ready.

It takes him another minute to open his eyes properly. He's greeted with the sight of Sehun's lazily smiling face.

"Good Morning." Sehun pecks his lips and Junmyeon grins.

"Mornin" he grumbles out back and brings in Sehun's face to kiss him properly. He really doesn't think he can ever get tired of kissing the younger.

Sehun giggles and moves away.

"We should clean up" he lands a final peck to Junmyeon's lips and stands up. "I'm gonna go get a shower."

Junmyeon reaches out a hand.

"Can I join you?"

Sehun grabs his hand and helps him up from the bed.

"How could I ever say no to that?" they kiss again, longer this time.

Junmyeon is more awake, and that makes him more aware that there's a hot, naked man making out with him. And his body is starting to get aware of that too. Before he can distract himself any further he moves away and starts walking towards the bathroom, Sehun following.

They brush their teeth first, because as much as they both didn't mind the morning breath, it is definitely more pleasant to kiss without it. They confirm that, when they finally get under the shower, and spend the first minute exploring each others mouths, minty fresh breaths mixing together.

Some showering needs to be done however, so Junmyeon starts by wetting his hair while Sehun soaps his own body up. They manage to keep their hands to themselves for some time, focusing on getting clean, even though there's an overwhelming need to touch. Junmyeon wants to explore Sehun's skin, his naked body so enticing, and he can see in Sehun's hungry eyes he wants to touch him too.

Sehun breaks first.

Junmyeon is turned away from him, putting the mini shower gel back on the shower shelf, when there's lips at the back of his neck and hands on his hips. He sighs softly, so glad to have Sehun touch him again. The younger's tongue licks off the droplets of water of his neck. Sehun's whole body presses against his back as he bites his shoulder. Junmyeon shudders in his arms, a moan slipping past his lips. He lets his head fall back, against Sehun.

The maknae's hand wraps around Junmyeon's dick and he starts working it slowly.

"Hmm, Sehunnie.."

His lower body is moving on his own accord, hips matching Sehun's rhythm. Sehun's lower body grinds on him and Junmyeon gasps when he feels Sehun's hard dick against his ass. He grinds back and Sehun grunts, lips on the shell of Junmyeon's ear, his voice making shivers run down his body.

"Hyung... Can I try something?" he asks, straight into his ear again. He doesn't know what Sehun wants to try, but it's not like he could ever say no to him.

"Yeah, anything" He turns his face to the side and kisses Sehun's neck, the maknae still working his dick.

He can tell Sehun gets a bit distracted by that, especially when Junmyeon starts nibbling along the skin, too, his ass still grinding back into Sehun's crotch. He starts moving soon though, and then he's guiding his dick between Junmyeon's ass cheeks. Junmyeon's breath hitches as Sehun's cock slides up and down the crack, sandwiched in between the cheeks.

"Ugh, hyung..." Sehun gasps behind him and Junmyeon can feel his heart pounding at Sehun's every movement. He moans at the sensation, never before realising how good could a thing like this feel.

The head of Sehun's cock keeps on sliding against Junmyeon's rim and every time it sends a spike of pleasure through his body. God, that part was really sensitive, he had no idea. He keeps moaning, moving his hips both back into Sehun and front into his hand. He reaches behind himself to grab Sehun's hair and angle his head so that their lips meet. It's a bit uncomfortable in this position, but he doesn't care, running his tongue along Sehun's, letting the younger swallow all his moans, while he welcomes the other's grunts.

As if all he's feeling isn't enough Sehun's free hand suddenly presses against his chest, and then he's circling his nipple with his fingertip, pinching it now and again, adding more stimuli and making the heat in Junmyeon's abdomen build up faster and faster. The kiss turns sloppy, all tongues and breaths and moans. Junmyeon's neck aches a little, but he doesn't care. Their bodies are moving together, faster now, losing their rhythm as they both near their climax

Junmyeon finishes first, his come spraying on the shower wall in front. His hand tightens in Sehun's hair, earning him a loud moan.

"Come on. Come for me baby." He doesn't know where the endearment suddenly comes from, nor the words, but it seems to work on Sehun as he whines and it only takes him two more thrusts to come all over Junmyeon's back.

They stand like that for a minute, calming their breathing down.

Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon's torso then, face hiding in Junmyeon's neck. He can feel him smiling against his skin, so he smiles too.

"Hmmm" Sehun hums happily then pecks his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

Sehun's heart is beating hard against Junmyeon's back.

"That was nice." The younger says.

"It really was."

They start swaying slightly in place,before Junmyeon turns around and reaches for the shower head.

"But now we have to wash again"

 

They walk out of the shower after they're done, then dry off and go back inside the main room.

"I don't have any clean clothes here" Junmyeon notices while Sehun starts rummaging in his bag.

"You can have a pair of my boxers and a top and just wear the same pants"

He nods and comes up to where Sehun is standing, to look through the maknae's clothes too.

In the end he decides on a T-shirt he has seen Sehun wear sometimes and plain black underwear.

After he puts the clothes on he looks at himself in the mirror. The T-shirt is definitely too big on him, which is not exactly his look, but will do until he gets to go to his room to change. There's also definitely something hot about wearing Sehun's clothes the day after they had sex. It makes a wave of warmth run through him.

It gets even better when he sees Sehun eyeing him from the side.

"You should wear my clothes more often hyung." Sehun's arms wrap around his torso and catches Junmyeon's eyes in the mirror. He slides his palm underneath Junmyeon's shirt and latches his lips to his neck.

"Sehunnie, we have to go." Junmyeon giggles but it changes into a moan when the hand on his torso swipes against his nipples. "I still have to change."

"But you look so hot in my T-shirt" his lips run down Junmyeon's neck and Junmyeon can't stop himself from watching it all in the mirror. The way Sehun's hand don't stop roaming underneath his T-shirt, the way his face is hidden in the crook of Junmyeon's neck where Junmyeon can feel his lips, his teeth, his tongue. They just got each other off in the bathroom but Junmyeon was already feeling hot, ready to get lost in Sehun's touch again. It would't be responsible to do things right now, he knows that. There's no time.

But when Sehun turns him around and connects their lips in a heated kiss, instead of stopping him, Junmyeon responds just as eagerly. Sehun is leading him backwards, lips sill connected, but Junmyeon can only focus on the kiss, on how Sehun's tongue is exploring his mouth, how easy it is to bite Sehun's lip and earn that wonderful sound he makes at that, how easy it is to moan in response. His back hits the wall and Sehun's hands are on his hips, head angling so they can kiss deeper. It turns messy, their tongues wrapping around each other, trying to explore every inch of each other's mouths. It probably doesn't look very attractive, but Junmyeon doesn't care, he only responds with more enthusiasm, his tongue running against the roof of Sehun's mouth.

Their hips grind against each other, and Junmyeon came too recently to be getting fully hard, but there's still some sort of excitement wave rushing through his body. He moves his hips again against Sehun's. He could get lost in Sehun's mouth forever, he realises. Kiss him for hours and hours, making up for the time their lost on Junmyeon being an idiot. Sehun's hands are on his ass now and he pushes them closer together by squeezing Junmyeon's cheeks, making him groan is response.  
Suddenly he knows what he wants to do later.

Junmyeon can barely move his mouth away from Sehun's, too into the kiss, but he has to relay to Sehun what he wants, wants him to know how much he wants him.

"When we're back today, I want you to-"

There's a knock on the door.

"Sehun, are you ready?" the voice is muffled by the door but Junmyeon recognises it as Jongin's. He sighs and moves away from Sehun to let him open the door. Sehun pouts but after leaving another peck on his lips, goes to the door. Junmyeon follows behind him.

The door opens and Jongin eyes Sehun.

"God, you look like you just woke up."

Junmyeon looks at Sehun too and sees how messy his hair is, how puffy and red his lips are, how his shirt isn't tucked in properly with a button open.

Then Jongin's eyes land on Junmyeon.

"Oh, hyung, you're here?" he looks him up from head to toe too and there's a small frown on his face when he takes in that Junmyeon looks no better. The frown soon turns to amusement as he starts looking from Junmyeon back to Sehun, a grin on his face getting bigger and bigger. "Oh I see~"

Sehun punches him in he arm with a blush on his face.

"Shut up."

"I'm not saying anything. I don't know what you mean. It's just curious to see Junmyeon hyung here. Dressed in your clothes. After you two had a _date_ "

Sehun rolls his eyes. He grabs his jacket and his phone, and passes Junmyeon's his too.

"Whatever" he tucks his shirt properly and tries to quickly make himself presentable. Junmyeon does the same. "Let's just go"

They get to the lift together, Jongin still looking between them back and forth. As soon as the lift door closes, he turns to them both.

"So..."

He looks like he wants them to talk a bit more, but Junmyeon is not sure what exactly to say, so he stays quiet.

"Come on, tell me. Did you finally talk properly?"

Sehun punches Jongin's arm again and Junmyeon can't help but giggle.

"We did"

Jongin's gaze is expectant, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"And?" he sounds impatient now.

Sehun looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"Well... " The maknae starts, still glancing at Junmyeon, as if silently asking.

"Sehunnie is my boyfriend now." Junmyeon finishes for him, grabbing Sehun's hand to hold in his own. Sehun sends him a smile that Junmyeon returns.

Jongin grabs Sehun's arms and starts shaking him.

"You did it! I told you! I told you it's going to work out!"

Junmyeon can just observe the two maknaes, Sehun now with a annoyed and embarrassed expression.

Jongin continues teasing Sehun in between continuously congratulating them both for the whole lift ride. Junmyeon thinks it's sweet, and he definitely will want to know what exactly Sehun was talking to Jongin about for this whole time, that has the guy reacting like this.

 

 

 

 

Slowly throughout the day as they're going through with their schedules, everyone finds out.

When Chanyeol and Jongdae see them holding hands they figure it out on their own, both having some idea about what was going on between the two of them before.

Minseok finds out by accident, walking into the changing room of their set at the moment Sehun had Junmyeon close, hands on Junmyeon's face and lips on Junmyeon's lips. He's surprised at first, but after the initial shock he also seems supportive. After that Junmyeon decides to just tell Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gives them a thumbs up and a short 'congrats' and Baekhyun makes it his mission to take a sneaky picture of them making out. In the end he succeeds, sending it to Yixing, who replies with a lot of shocked emojis, and then even more heart emojis.

At the end of the day they go by Junmyeon's hotel room to pick up some of his stuff and then back to Sehun's hotel room.

They're both giddy, giggling quietly as they close the door behind them and Sehun presses him to it to kiss him properly. They're both still smiling even while their mouths move together.

"Can you believe everyone is just... okay with us?" Junmyeon can't help but ask against Sehun's mouth.

"Of course they are." Sehun pecks his lips, then his nose, then each of his cheeks, making the leader laugh. "They're good people. Plus, we're so cute together, who wouldn't be okay with us?" his lips are on Junmyeon's again, and this time he's slower, more insistent. Junmyeon returns it just as much, tangling his fingers in Sehun's hair.

They grow apart only for a short moment, to take their jackets and shoes off, and then they're back on each other again, kissing with hands travelling all over each other's bodies.

They end up on the bed, Junmyeon's back falling on the mattress as he drags Sehun with him, the younger hovering above him now. The kiss slows down, soft smiles back on both of their faces.

"Sehunnie" he whispers against his mouth

"Hmm?"

"I love you" he will never get tired of saying those words to Sehun. Now that it had more meaning behind it as well, it made his own heart beat faster.

Sehun's grin is the most beautiful thing.

"I love you too."

The next kiss is deeper, Junmyeon's hands sneaking under Sehun's shirt, touching the expanse of his skin all the way along it. He moves it up, up, taking it off finally and then going back to Sehun's lips.

They take their time. Each item of their clothing is taken off slowly, with deep, long kisses in-between. Junmyeon's shirt is off next, then Sehun's jeans, then Junmyeon's, and pretty soon they're both naked, holding each other, making sure they're close together. Junmyeon isn't sure how long they just continue on like this, every inch of their naked skin touching, hot against each other. They're both hard, but they're not in a rush, they have time. Junmyeon admires the way Sehun shivers as he slides his fingers on the younger's sides, his back, his legs, and loves the way his own body reacts to all of Sehun's touches.

Sehun moves his lips down, onto Junmyeon's neck, kissing and nibbling, making soft gasps leave Junmyeon's mouth as he holds onto the younger for dear life.

"Hey, baby?"

Sehun looks up at him, to show he's paying attention, but doesn't stop sucking a hickey into Junmyeon's chest.

"I want you to fuck me" he says and Sehun gasps against his skin. Junmyeon could feel Sehun's dick twitch against his hip at that too.

"Are you sure?" he trails the kisses back up so he's face to face with Junmyeon, caressing his cheek.

Junmyeon turns his hand to leave a soft kiss on the inside of Sehun's palm, still looking into his eyes, full of adoration.

"Yeah. I want you fully, every aspect of you."

Sehun kisses him at that, tongue swiping on Junmyeon's lower lip, making him moan lightly.

The younger moves away to reach towards the bedside drawer and take the lube out.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before?" Sehun opens the cap of the bottle and pours some of it on his own fingers. A wave of excitement runs through Junmyeon, with only an underlying twinge of anxiety.

"No" he responds as Sehun settles between his legs. He opens them even wider, a flush of embarrassment on his face.

"It might feel a bit weird at first" Sehun mouths the words on the inside of Junmyeon's thighs, making him shiver. "It could hurt at times too. Please tell me if you get uncomfortable and we'll stop right away." he puts a small kiss on Junmyeon's knee.

He nods in response, propping himself up on his elbows so that he can see what Sehun is doing.

There's a wet, cold finger suddenly touching his rim and he clenches his muscles at first, automatic reflexes coming in, but so far Sehun is only touching lightly. He takes a deep breath and start relaxing slowly, getting used to the sensation. It does feel good. It's making his dick twitch with curiosity, chills running up his spine.

"Can I put it in?" Sehun asks after a short while of just circling the ring of muscles.

"Yes"

Sehun slowly does, and Junmyeon clenches again. The sensation is a bit weird, but definitely not unpleasant. He tries relaxing as the finger gradually moves deeper, finally halting when it's fully in.

"You okay?" Sehun asks him, kissing along the inside of his leg.

"Yeah. It just feels weird. Not bad though, just... new." he wiggles his hips a bit, to signal for Sehun to move.

Sehun's finger starts pulling out then and pushing back in at a sluggish pace. With every move Junmyeon learns to relax more, stop clenching his muscles. There's tingles of pleasure that are new and exciting.

"Is it okay if I-"

"Yes" he doesn't even let Sehun finish, wanting to feel more of this new sensation that was taking over his body.

He can feel the second finger sliding in along the first one. The stretch is more apparent now, and his can feel a small twinge of pain, but it's nothing he can't handle. Sehun's lips all over his lower body help in distracting him from it, too.

The younger man moves his fingers in and out slowly, sometimes stretching them in a scissoring motion, and the pain quickly fades away, replaced by a nice feeling.

Then suddenly Sehun curls his finger up a bit and Junmyeon makes a sound that's between a surprised yelp and a moan. He can feel Sehun smiling against his skin and then he does it again, Junmyeon feeling a big wave of pleasure overtaking his body.

"Shit, Sehunnie" Sehun just doesn't stop and all Junmyeon can do is make louder sounds. Somehow the feeling gets more intense with every movement of Sehun's fingers.

"Does it feel good?" Sehun asks with a cheeky grin on his face, as if Junmyeon hasn't been moaning like crazy. He can only respond with another moan, as Sehun just doesn't stop curling his fingers against that same spot.

"I'm adding another finger hyung"

Junmyeon can only feel the stretch for a split of a second, as as soon as Sehun's three fingers are working that same spot again, all pain is pushed to the back of his mind, replaced by the intense pleasure. He reaches down to tangle his fingers in Sehun's hair and bring him up.

"Come here" he connects their lips while Sehun doesn't stop stretching him. Sehun kisses him enthusiastically and Junmyeon tries to keep up with the pace of the kiss, but he just ends up gasping and moaning into Sehun's mouth. It doesn't seem to bother the younger though, and it definitely doesn't bother Junmyeon, as he lets their lips slide together more, tongues intertwine, teeth clash.

After a short while Junmyeon moves away from Sehun's face.

"Come on, I'm ready."

Sehun gives him another quick kiss on the lips, and then he's reaching for the lube again. He pulls out his fingers and Junmyeon whines at the empty feeling. Sehun lubes his cock up, a generous amount. Junmyeon can't stop looking, Sehun's dick is definitely big, bigger than three of his fingers. He knows it's going to hurt and he braces himself for it.

Sehun lines himself up and then slowly starts pushing in.

The initial stretch hurts, but not as much as Junmyeon was expecting. It helps that Sehun places soft kisses all over his chest and shoulders, muttering encouragements and whispering 'I love you's. He takes his time, moving slowly, letting Junmyeon get used to the feeling. He feels so full, full of Sehun, yet it still seems like there's more and more. Then Sehun's bottoms out, hips touching the back of Junmyeon's legs as he lets out a groan.

"You're so tight..."

Junmyeon laughs at that, breathy and quiet, more focused on getting used to having Sehun inside him.

After some time of deep breaths, Junmyeon urges his boyfriend to start moving and Sehun does, slowly at first, groaning with every slide of his hips. He wraps his hand on Junmyeon's member and Junmyeon moans, letting his upper body finally fall on the mattress. He can feel the pleasure building up again, gradually overtaking his whole body.

"God, you look so hot"

Junmyeon looks up and sees Sehun looking at him with an intense gaze, pupils blown, a bead of sweat running on his temple. He's the one that looks hot, god, he looks  
ethereal, beautiful. Junmyeon can't believe that he's so lucky as to call this man his. He wants to respond, tell Sehun how beautiful he is, but at that moment the younger changes the angle of his thrusts and Junmyeon's head falls back, a loud whine leaving his lips. Sehun picks up his pace then, aiming for that same spot over and over again and Junmyeon cant stop moaning.

They move together like that, gasping, breathing each other's air. In between kisses there's love confessions, sometimes smiles replaced by pleads for more, faster. Junmyeon is on the brink, he can feel his climax approaching, his legs are wrapped around Sehun's hips, urging and encouraging him to give him his all, to not hold back.

Junmyeon comes first, but Sehun is close behind, both of them holding each other close, not letting go. Sehun's thrusts slow down to lazily moving, until he halts completely. They share another kiss while Sehun pulls out, Junmyeon groaning at the loss.

The maknae falls on the mattress next to him, a smile on his face that Junmyeon can't help but return.

"Was it okay?"

Junmyeon snuggles into Sehun's side and places a peck on his shoulder.

"It was incredible. You are incredible." he reaches out to caress Sehun's cheek with his palm. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much" Sehun responds as he makes himself comfortable against Junmyeon's side.

Junmyeon knows that there's things about this they need to consider, knows it's not going to be easy to have a relationship while most of their lives are around cameras.

But as Sehun slowly dozes off with his arms around him, he knows they can make it.

Together.

 

 

  
EPILOGUE

 

 

 

"Are you serious? Right in front of my kimchi?"

Baekhyun's annoyed but playful voice fills the kitchen as Sehun and Junmyeon move their lips away from each other with unimpressed expressions on their faces. Not for long though, as soon their back to making out against the kitchen counter, laughing into each other's mouths as Baekhyun screams at them to get a room.

"It's our first anniversary today" Junmyeon says, moving away just enough so that he can speak, but still have Sehun close to him. "So I'm going to make out with my boyfriend as much as I want, Byun Baekhyun" as soon as he's finished with the sentence Sehun attacks his lips again, soft pecks at first, because they still can't stop giggling as Baekhyun continues with his fake complaints. They both know he's just teasing them.

They're back to having a slow kiss when another member comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning to everyone but the people making out at 8am" It's Jongdae this time. He actually has the nerve to come up to both of them and stare at them from a close proximity.

Junmyeon breaks away from Sehun just to hide his face in the taller man's shoulder, laughing again. Jongdae knew that the best way to make them stop making out was to just stand next to them and stare at them, as Junmyeon would find it funny and embarrassing at the same time.

Sehun rolls his eyes at Jongdae who sits down at the table between Baekhyun and Jongin with a triumphant smile.

"Leave them alone hyung" Jongin speaks up, mouth full of rice "It's their first anniversary today."

"It is? Congrats love-birds! You can make out all you want after I had my cup of coffee." he states, but then there's a frown on his face and he's looking down at his hands, counting on his fingers.

At the same moment Chanyeol comes into the kitchen and Junmyeon can see Baekhyun still. The singer quickly finishes his breakfast, and as Chanyeol is sitting down to eat, Baekhyun excuses himself out.

Junmyeon frowns.

"Wait wait. A year?" Jongdae looks up from his fingers "But it's been way more than a year since I caught you humping in the living room."

Sehun rolls his eyes at that.

"Yeah, it's because Junmyeon-hyung didn't know that sucking dick means he's definitely not straight" Jongin says under his breath. Junmyeon doesn't even react, as his mind is still on the expression on Baekhyun's face as the man was leaving the kitchen.

Chanyeol makes a loud, over dramatic gasp

"How dare you talk about sucking dick in this Christian household!"

"Babe, I'll be back in a sec" Junmyeon whispers to Sehun and leaves the kitchen in the direction of Baekhyun's room. He can hear a 'Oh shut up Chanyeol, as if you never sucked a dick' that sounds suspiciously like Kyungsoo, and then some more shouts and laughs.

He knocks on Baekhyun's door.

"Come in."

He does.

Baekhyun is lying on his bed on his stomach, face half buried in the pillow, phone in his hand.

"Hey, Baekhyun. You okay?"

Baekhyun frowns

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

Junmyeon sits down on the end of the bed, still looking at the younger man.

"I don't know. You looked concerned when you left the kitchen. Your mood seemed to fall."

Baekhyun blinks a couple of times.

"I'm okay. I just felt a bit sick." he shrugs and goes back to his phone.

"You sure?"

"Yup"

Junmyeon stands up and goes to the door. He reaches for the knob when Baekhyun speaks again.

"Actually hyung..."

Junmyeon turns around. Baekhyun is looking down, biting on his lower lip.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know, that, uhh... you like both men and women?"

Junmyeon smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @bottom_nini for more tweetfics or @bi_junmyeon for regular kpop twitter


End file.
